Devilish
by Hermione12XOX
Summary: Ok...I'm going to try to forget about him. This is just a passerby feeling. Besides I need to concentrate about The Mark.' HP/HG I suck at summaries just read and I solemly swear it's better then it sounds. So PLEASE R&R!
1. Be Quiet, Malfoy

**OK! Hello ppl! Well, this is my new story Devilish...I have no clue why I picked the name...I think it was from some book I read...anyways well I hope you enjoy it..oh and before I forget... Oh and if I have any mistakes please forgive me it's just that it's 1:56pm...never mind make that 1:57pm**

**Declaimer: Sadly I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any character. Except the ones I have made up...but I am guessing you all ready knew this, right?**

**On with the story...**

**Devilish**

**Be Quiet, Malfoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione sat inside her closet, shaking as if her life depended on it. She covered her mouth as she winced at the incredible pain in her leg. With her free hand, she touched it only to feel a warm liquid all over it, which she expected to be blood. She shuddered and cried harder into her hand. She was wearing some white shorts and a pink and white sweater that said 'Let's Keep It Cool' and had three ice creams on it. They were all covered in blood. But Hermione knew it...she was going to die today. She was in her room's closet and had lockerd it from the inside.

She was on her Summer break before going back to Hogwarts. She was having a good summer with her parents, and owling letters to her best friends in the world, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She was more then lucky of meeting them, even tough it had been tough getting used to Ron's nagging about her being a 'know-it-all'. She would've never asked for anything better then meeting them. Well, time had passed, and we come back to this day. Which she expected it to be, the worst day in her life.

She had seen both of her parents die, and could still feel the pain. But at this point it was better if she remained quiet. Because they were outside her closet and they were going to kill her with no doubt.

"Malfoy, where is the dirty mudblood?" asked the Dark Lord himself

"Well My Lord...she should be here" said a voice that she knew oh so well, and gave her the chills as the young Draco Malfoy spoke

"Oh Malfoy, she is here indeed...I can smell her blood...but all I need...is for you to look for her" he said calmly looking around with his nostrils on the air, sniffing

She heard a lot of muffling and ruffling after that, and she decided that they had found out where she was. _'Bloody hell my leg is killing me!'_she thought. After thinking that she heard right outside the closet she was inside, the murmuring words of Malfoy casting a spell.

"Alohomora" Draco said in a whisper and the door swung open as they revealed the young muggleborn witch.

At that same moment Hermione's heart sank down all the way to the Underworld itself. She didn't scream, she just simply closed her eyes hoping that they hadn't noticed her. Which was probably stupid. But hey...what would you do?

"Ah...so you are the mudblood Granger, right?" Voldemort asked Hermione, with a slow, calmed voice that made Hermione's neck hairs stand up even more

She didn't move from her spot in the closet. Voldemort had raised her up in the air with a single flick of his wand. Hermione pressed her eyes even tighter not wanting to look at him in the eyes. It was painful enough to hear him...she would not look at him.

"Answer me mudblood" he said raising his voice, but not yet screaming

He dropped her down as she fell on her bottom. She still had her eyes closed...she just knew today she was going to die, and she was going to feel pain. And she knew it as if she had read it in a book.

"HE SAID YOU ANSWER HIM, YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" screamed Malfoy as he kicked her

"Be quiet Malfoy!" she managed to spit out

"Oh, mudblood, you must learn manners if you are going to grow up as such a beautiful lady" Voldemort said as he walked in circles around her

"My Lord, do you wish me to kill her now...or do you prefer to torture her?" Malfoy asked with an evil grin

"No Malfoy, I want to speak with the young witch first," he said as he stopped in front of her, "stand up, mudblood"

Hermione didn't move. Her eyes fluttered open as he spoke to her. But she couldn't move. She silently wrapped her arms around herself.

"I thought I told you to stand up!" he hissed to her, but as she didn't move he hissed once more, "_Crucio!_"

Hermione screamed. The pain was unbearable, and she was bleeding her leg out. Her arms were shaking in pain. Her head felt as if it were to explode. She moved from side to side trying to control the pain, or trying to bear it. With the flick of a wand Voldemort took the curse out her body. She suddenly stopped moving, and she felt better...but the pain was still stinging inside and outside of her.

"Now will you please stand up, mudblood?" he asked as she tried to stand up

She finally stood up, shaking from the pain that was still inside her. Her breathing was not steady, she was gasping for air. She could practically feel the blood flowing out of her mouth, since Draco had kicked her in the stomach, and the screaming.

"Now that you are up...I think that we should have a...chat" he said summoning a chair for Hermione and himself, "You may sit"

Flicking his wand yet again she was forced to sit down. She could not believe this was happening to her.

"So, dear mudblood, do you have any idea of where Potter is?" he asked trying to be 'polite' but Hermione knew better he was trying to get to the point

"No" she replied shaking her head

"Are you sure?" he asked smelling fear in her breath

"Yes" she spat out, but it sounded like hissing

"Mudblood look at me in the eye!" he screamed, flowing in front of her pointing his wand to her chest, right on to her heart.

She didn't want to look at him, but for some reason she did. Her brown eyes stared at his red slit-like ones. Voldemort could see the fear, anger and lies in the brown eyes. But from them tears were streaming down, and he looked away from them. _'The mudblood is obviously lying to me' _he thought. Of course she was. She was a Gryffindor, she wasn't going to give in her friends. He shook his head and looked at Draco.

"Malfoy! Make this girl speak with the truth while I come back!" he hissed at him and then disappeared with a loud 'pop'

Malfoy practically ran to the girl with his wand fiercely pointing her cheek, and her head turned to the side.

"Where is Potter, Granger?!" he screamed at her

"Do you think I'm really going to tell you Malfoy?" she asked him trying to control her voice, which was shaking along with her body

Malfoy had killed her dad. He had killed him with no mercy, while Voldemort killed her mum. and she had to watch all of this, her parents were trying to protect her but they got killed in the process. They had known about The War, she had told them but they probably didn't think it was this bad.

"Spill the beans, Granger!" he said sarcastically, smiling at her

"Voldemort is going to kill me anyway, so why should I tell you? Huh? Answer me Malfoy" she said, as this words made him loose his patience

He took his wand away from her cheek and walked away from her. When he reached the wall, he turned on his heels and pointed his wand at her again.

"_CRUCIO!_"

Hermione wiggled in the chair she was sitting on. The pain hadn't ceased when Voldemort had last cursed her. So the pain was increasing rapidly **(A/N: I feel like my biology teacher...great!...not) **He flicked his wand. She was uncontrollably crying when Voldemort came back. He looked at her with disgust.

"Good job, Malfoy...you are finally learning how to treat..._these_ kinds of people" he said walking over to her and looking at her

"Look mudblood I feel extremely nice today...unfortunately your boyfriend Potter-"

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! HE IS MY BEST FRIEND!" she screamed standing this torture no more

"DO NOT INTERRUPT LORD VOLDEMORT MUDBLOOD GRANGER!" Malfoy screamed back at her

"Now, now, quit bickering children" he said motioning Malfoy to sit down in the chair he was sitting before

"As I was saying, unfortunately your boyfriend Potter-" Hermione scoffed at him- "has seen in his dreams the way I tortured you, so he has informed his friend blood traitor Weasley family what has happened to you, and they are coming in this instant but cannot Apparate here, they are going through muggle London"

She was happy that her friends were coming to help her, but they were going to see her dead body. Hermione frowned at the horrible thought.

"And as I have said before I am feeling extremely nice today, so I am going to propose something to you" he said

"But My Lord-" Malfoy started apparetaly knowing what was about to be proposed he seemed preocupied

"Shh, Malfoy" he said putting his finger on his own mouth "Now, what was your name...ah... Granger... as I was speaking...I am offering you to come to the Dark Lord's side...I have never offered this to a mudblood like you, but what can I say? You are a great witch, and with my power and your knowledge together, the world would be...better. But this is _your_ choice. If you do not accept it _I will _kill anything that you loved or love"

Hermione could not believe what she was hearing. She was speechless. He killed her parents and now he was telling her if she didn't join him, he was going to kill everything she loved or loves. This could not possibly be happening. This would also mean that she would be a Death Eater and that The Ministry would be looking for her.

"Don't worry, mudblood...The Ministry will _not _be looking for you" he said as if he read her mind

"I-if I d-don't help y-you...what w-will you d-do to me?" she asked with her voice shaking as she gulped

"Well, you are a mudblood, so I will kill you" he said matter-of-factly

She shook her head really hard trying to think off this offer. She didn't want to give in Harry, and she didn't want to be dead either. But she also would be looked as a traitor, and she will go to Azkaban if she was cought. This was a very hard decision to make, she just couldn't say no or yes. She had to think fast though, and she did not like to do this.

"No?" he asked her

She nodded.

"Yes?" he asked once again confused

She shook her head again.

"Bloody hell, mudblood! Tell The Lord what the bloody hell you want!" said an annoyed Malfoy

Hermione mumbled something that could not be heard, unless you were inches from her mouth.

"What was that..._Granger_?" said Voldemort

"Yes..._M-m-my L-l-or-d-d_" said Hermione as tears streamed from her face but this time pouring

"Now give me your arm, mud...Granger" he said smiling

She stood up, but her knees gave out on her and she fell to the floor. She tried to get up, but couldn't because of the curse Draco had practiced on her. Draco came over to help her up. She would have thrown off his help, but she could not possibly move by herself. He helped her to walk over to where Voldemort was standing with his wand on hand.

"Extend your arm, Granger" he said as she aproached him

She had been hugging herself all this time, but extended her left arm. Voldemort put his wand on it and Hermione saw the Dark Mark being drawn on her. This was not only painful, but tiring. When he was done Voldemort smiled and disappeared with a soft 'pop'. Draco, who had bee holding her all this time, helped her down to her bed and left her there. This was all she saw before she saw everything go black. But before she had fainted she had heard a male scream her name,

"HERMIONE!"

**DUN, DUN, DUN!! Well that was it for now! I know sad huh? I will ask you if you could tell me in a review if it was good, bad, horrible, scary...anything I'll take it...just try to make it sound nice :) Oh and so you all know this is a total HP/HG fan fic. You could go to my profile and check out some of my stories...oh and I would appreciate it if you review...I will post the next chappies very very soon!**

**3...2...1...review!!**

**Hermione12XOX :)**


	2. A Chat With Myself

**Well, thanks for the reviews... they were great and since I like to answer some of them here you go:**

**Heidi191976: I'm so glad you liked it!! Thanks keep reading!!**

**jessirose85: LOL thanks! I hope you like the next one...oh and they won't hate her quite yet! Well, keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: No...I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, do you think Ginny and Harry ended up together?? Didn't think so.**

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT!! R&R!!**

**Devilish**

**A Chat With Myself**

**Chapter 2**

**Recap On Last Chapter: **

_She had been hugging herself all this time, but extended her left arm. Voldemort put his wand on it and Hermione saw the Dark Mark being drawn on her. This was not only painful, but tiring. When he was done Voldemort smiled and disappeared with a soft 'pop'. Draco, who had bee holding her all this time, helped her down to her bed and left her there. This was all she saw before she saw everything go black. But before she had fainted she had heard a male scream her name,_

_"HERMIONE!"_

_--_

Hermione woke up to the sound of birds ringing in her ears. She opened her eyes only to find that she was not on her bed. She looked around she saw pictures of Hermione, Ron, and Harry in a nightstand. She saw picture in the wall with Ginny and Ron.

_'Oh, I get it...I'm in the Weasley's recidence' _She thought after a second or two. She suddenly remembered what happened last night. She shuffled in the sheets trying to get a look at her left arm. Once she got her left arm in her right hand she remembered she had a sweater and thanked every god she knew for choosing to sleep in a sweater in summer. Of course this was crazy but still saved her...unless they had looked at her arm. Hermione shook the thought away as she pulled the sleeve up and looked at the Dark Mark on her arm. She shuddered. She pulled the sleeve down and fell back to the bad she was sleeping on. She still couldn't believe what she had done.

Tears started to run down her face yet again. But had she really had an option? What would Harry have done_? 'Bloody hell Hermione! You know he would've died instead of turning to the Dark Side!_' She mentally cursed herself for doing such thing. Who would've thought that the brightest witch in her class would've turned to the Dark Side?

She turned to her side and looked outside the window. When she turned to her side, she heard people outside.

"Mum, do you think she'll be fine?" asked Ginny. Hermione knew there was more people outside that door frame.

"Yes Ginny. I am more then sure she will be strong enough to get through this" said Lupin

"I am going to the kitchen with Ron, Harry, and the twins" she said and headed out

"Well, we should go Lupin" Mrs. Weasley said after Ginny left, but she entered the room and left something on the nightstand

When she left the room, Hermione turned around to find a note on the nightstand. She stretched her arm to take it and she read it.

_Dear Hermione, _

_When you wake up, dear, please come down to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. If you would like to take a shower, please go ahead. I left your clothes in a chair. I took everything in your room, and put it in your trunk. We will talk about this later. Take a shower and feel welcome to eat breakfast._

_Love, _

_Molly Weasley_

Hermione smiled at the letter and sat up to see a chair in front of the bed, with clothes that she could wear. She tried to get out of the bed, but the pain in her leg almost made her fall. She looked at her leg. She had bandages all over it. She tried again this time holding on to the bed post.

She walked over to the chair, limping in the process. She saw the clothes that Mrs. Weasley got for her. Somehow, Mrs. Weasley always treated Hermione like a second daughter.So she had picked nice clothes for her. She had picked a pink tank top, and pink and white shorts. She also put her favorite pink flip flops in the match. She also put in a small bag bandages so that she could wrap around her leg. Thankfully she put one too many in there, so Hermione was going to put the extra one around her arm.

She grabbed the clothes in her arms and got out of the room. Peeking her head out so nobody saw her, she headed for the bathroom. She took a quick bubble bath, thinking of how she was going to answer all of the questions that were going to be asked. She finished quickly, she got off and dried herself and her hair.

She put on her clothes. She remembered that she hadn't taken the bandages off her leg. She did this carefully with her hand, of course she could have used magic but she didn't quite trust herself with magic right now...plus she didn't have her wand. She finished unwrapping her lag, and gasped. It had a deep cut about five inches long. She shuddered as blood started to drip again. She wrapped it and reached out once again for the bag. She wrapped the other bandage over the Dark Mark. When she finished and put everything in the bag, she looked herself in the mirror. _'Perfect! You would never ever suspect that this witch is a...' _She didn't even want to finish the thought. She went back to the room...limping. She put the bag in the bed.

"Great! Now I have to go down and be questioned as if I were an illegal animagus" she said sarcastically

She went down the stairs, limping...did I mention she was limping? Anyways she went down, almost falling off in the process, and she got to the kitchen. She was expecting all eyes to her. But thankfully they weren't even in the room. They were probably outside playing Quidditch. She went inside the kitchen as she sat down. She didn't really want to eat.

"Hello, Hermione!" said Mrs. Weasley hugging her

"Oh! Hello Mrs. Weasley! You scared me!" she said hugging Mrs. Weasley back.

"I think you saw the note that I left in the nightstand. Do you want to eat something?" she asked Hermione

"Yes please" she lied but oh well, food wasn't going to hurt her

"Hermione," she said, "Would you want to tell me what happened last night meanwhile the boys, Ginny, and Arthur are outside?"

Hermione didn't look at her. What was she going to tell her? But if she didn't tell she was going to suspect something...right? Hermione shook the thougts to the back of her head, and build up the courage to tell Mrs. Weasley and to look at her in hte eye. _'If I am going to be a Death Eater...I _have _to learn hoe to lie' _

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley" she finally said her eyes tearing up at the thoughts of her mom and dad dying.

"Ok dear, go ahead" she said and looking at Hermione with pity

Hermione started to tell her the story since the part that she and her family were going to go out for dinner. But then, when she was changing from her pajamas, she heard a scream. She peeked outside and saw Voldemort himself and Draco Malfoy. She kept looking and saw how Volemort kill her dad with a simple '_Avada Kedavra'_. She cried silently as she told the story and Mrs. Weasley trying to comfort her. She kept going about how Malfoy was about to kill her mum, but she casted an _'Expelliarmus' _so he didn't. But she realized how she gave her hiding spot out. She ran to her room but had fell onto some piece of wood and that's how she got the cut on her leg. She looked back and saw Draco kill her mum. She got up and ran as fast as she could to her room upstairs, and locked herself in the closet. And how they looked and found her. She obviously didn't tell her how she came to the Dark Side. But she did tell her how Voldemort he said he felt nice that day. At this comment Mrs. Weasley looked at her suspiciously, but shrugged it out.

When she finished Mrs. Weasley had been hugging her, and told her to go outside with the others. Hermione told her she was going to go, but instead she went somewhere else. She went to a small place that was still in the bounds of the burrow, but she certainly knew they wouldn't find her...not here.

"Hey" someone said

_'So much for not finding me' _she thought to herself.

"Hey, back to you" she said looking next to her and finding Harry next to her.

"I guess you have officially found my secret hiding spot" he said looking around

"_Your _hiding spot?" she asked looking at him, "Don't you mean, _you _found _my _hiding spot?"

"Well...since I have been coming here longer, I think I have the right to call it _My _Hiding Spot, don't you think so?" he asked still not looking at her

"You gave it a name?" he nodded, "Well, maybe you are right...but since sharing is caring-"

"It is _our official _Hiding Spot?" he finished looking at her

She blushed furiously, when his eyes met hers. She didn't know why her face was going so hot...and so fast.

"Yeah," she trailed off, "Hey was it you that screamed my name before I fainted?"

"Err...yeah" he said looking away from her and outting his arms around his legs

But instead of saying something back, she hugged him. She hugged him with all her might.

_'Oh boy, even if she is actually squishing me to death, she is so warm' _He stopped in his thoughts but kept hugging the girl.

"Err...'Mione? You are...umm..squishing the air outta me" he said patting her in the back

"Sorry" she smiled

"S'okay" he looked at her

She looked at him.

"So...what happened to you last night?" he asked, with concern filling every tiny bit of his piercing green stare

She told him the same story she told Mrs. Weasley. His eyes widened when he heard how she had to watch her parents death, and how Voldemort cursed her.

"But it was so painful, Harry" she said as tears started to fill her eyes "I now understand your painwhen you talk about your parents"

Tears now streaming her face. Her eyes filled with fury, anger, hurt, innocence. Everything she could possibly be feeling, it was painted in her brown eyes, with golden flares. He went over to her, and lightly wrapped his bare strong arms around her soft ones.

She was not only crying because of her parents. She was crying about how she had betrayed the Magic World. Here, crying into his arms and chest, everything felt worst. It felt like everything she would have done to save him before...it didn't matter anymore.

"Shh...Everything's gonna be alright" he whispered softly into her ear, giving her the chills in the process

"Harry..." she said softly into his chest

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Bloody hell, Harry" she said pulling away from him

"Well, what do you want me to say?" he asked confused at whatever she was talking about

"Sorry"

"What's wrong 'Mione?"

"Harry?"

"Let's not start this again" he said jokingly as she giggled

"We should get going before anyone sends a search party for us" she said trying to get up

Harry got up pretty fast...but oh poor Hermione. She was strugglingto get up. She was doing this kind of doggie paddle in the grass. Harry was trying to cover a laugh by 'coughing'. This led Hermione to give up and trying a new method...sliding. At this Harry just couldn't help it anymore and cracked up, which led him to falling to the floor next to her. Hermione felt tears stinging in her eyes.

Harry abruptly stopped laughing, and went over to her. Her tears were all over her face as she looked down to cover them. He cupped her cheek and dried the tears off with his thumb. He hugged her and buried her face into his chest.

"I'm so very sorry, 'Mione. I-I-I didn't mean to make you cry-" he said hopelessly getting cut off

She looked up at him and put a finger over his mouth. He shivered at her touch, her touch was so warm. Her touch was soft..._'Oh for Merlin's Beard she is hot!!' _his mind screamed at him. His eyes widened at the thought. When he came back to his senses he noticed Hermione laughing at him. He looked around confused at whatever she was laughing about. When she pulled her finger away he noticed what she was laughing about. They looked so much like a couple. He had his hands on her face and she had her hand on his hair. The y slowly pulled away. Hermione was now trying to get up, but his time Hary helped her.

They were walking back to the burrow and talking about random stuff, like cheese.

"HARRY!" Hermione and Harry looked around for the person who screamed his name.

When they turned around they found Ron, Ginny, Fred and George on their brooms. They flied near them.

"Do you want to play Harry?" Ginny asked batting her eyes in his direction

"Sur-" he started but then looked at the girl next to him

"Go ahead Harry" Hermione said with a smile

When Harry summoned his broom and flied away with the others, she sat down in the grass looking at Harry.

_'Oh my! He is so hot!' _

_'Wait...no he is not! He is Ginny's boyfriend and not to mention your best friend' _

_'Well so what! I like him'_

_'Do not go there!'_

_'Oh yes I will!'_

Way too busy with her 'internal fight', she didn't notice the people screaming her name.

"Hermione!" screamed George

"Hermione! Watch out!"

"BLOODY HELL HERMIONE! TURN AROUND!" screamed and angry Ron

But when Hermione looked at him, she noticed the big red bludger coming her way. She looked around once more, she didn't have her wand. So she had no other choice then to duck and cover, before the infernal bludger hit her face. So she did. She ducked and covered fast enough. As she sat back up she saw something that made her choke on her saliva. There wasHarry on Ginny's broom. No, this wasn't it they were having a nice ol' heated up make out session..._ON A BROOM! _Hermione had no idea why this had affected her. She couldn't take a deep breath and calm down like she had wanted...she just couldn't. She was choking on her siliva, now _that's _weird.

Ron, Fred, and George came down as fast as they could when they noticed her choking scene. Ron patted her in the back as Fred, or George accio-ed a glass of water so she could drink. But she felt her eyes stinging when Harry and Ginny came down. Had she imagined this? Had she seen them kiss? If it wasn't her imagination, then how the bloody hell did they get to kiss..._on a broom?! _Hermione felt salty tears come down as she drank the water.

She tried her best to stand up and leave, but her bloody leg (literally) didn't bloody let her. She felt an arm help her up. She didn't know who it was, but took it and got up and left.

She power walked as fast as her leg permitted her to the burrow. When she finally got there she ignored the fact that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley followed her to Ginny's room. When she got there, she grabbed her wand and locked the door.

"Hermione, dear open up" she heard Mr. Weasley talk

Hermione knew that they could open the door with a single spell. For some reason they hadn't opened it yet. Why had she broke down when she saw Harry and Ginny kiss? Why did she feel so depressed all of the sudden? These questions were rushing through her mind, but yet she could not answer them.

_'That is it! I'm going to tell you what you already know! You like Harry Potter!'_

_'No she doesn't she is just sad that he didn't tell her that he got with Ginny!'_

_'You are so dumb! She already knew that...in fact everyone did!'_

_'Well yeah, you have a point there but-'_

_'But nothing! She likes the guy! Can't we just get over this and find a way so we could make Ginny and Harry break up?'_

_'(scoff) You can't, and won't do that! Ginny is our friend! Would you really do that to her?!' _

_'If I like the guy then yes-'_

"Be quiet" Hermione quietly sobbed out the words

She hated the fact that she felt her heart sink when she saw them kiss.

_'You like him'_

"No I don't"

_'You do'_

"Can't you just let me think?!" she screamed

_'Well...duh you _are_ thinking! Look it's time for us to have a chat...I somehow made your brain be quiet for a second...so here is the truth. You. Like. Harry'_

"How would you know?"

_'You are actually asking me this? I am your heart? Duh?'_

"You don't know anything! He is just my friend"

_'Ah, that is what you _think..._which is not what we are doing here. See, listen to me...listen to your heart'_

"Oh God...I can't believe I'm about to talk to myself! Ok...fine go ahead"

_'Well, see. When you look at him you blush, when he touches you you blush...everything he does or says to you you blush! Isn't that proving enough?'_

"So are you saying that...that..._I like him_?" she asked herself as she sat up on the bed

_'No shit, Sherlock! Duh you like him! I mean it's not a crush...you love the guy'_

"Ok...I could maybe understand that I like him...But _love him_? Maybe that's just too much"

_'No it's not'_

"Is too"

_'Is not'_

"Is too"

_'Is NOT!'_

"Is TOO!"

_'Nah-uh'_

"Uh-huh"

_'Nah-uh'_

"Uh-huh"

_'Oh be quiet! Just admit it! Just spell it out...or even write it down! But just admit it!'_

"Ok...fine, fine." she sighed and crossed her legs, "I love-"

"Hey Hermione!" said Ginny

"Oh great...just the person I've wanted to see" said Hermione in a sarcastic mumble

"Excuse me?"

--

**OH NO!! What is Ginny going to do? Is she gonna kick her...butt? Well you should find out next chapter. Because I have no idea...no really I don't. So if you would like to see some fighting between them, just put it in a REVIEW!! ;)**

**Anyways, please review...because if I don't get many reviews I might just might cancel the story. So jsut say anything about the chapter...good? Bad? Horrible? Too long? Too short? Too cheesy? Oh talking about cheesy, about the whole 'listen to your heart' thingy...yeah I think it was fine...kinda true. Anyways tell me what you thought about it in a REVIEW!! ;) **

**3...2...1...review!!**

**Hermione12XOX**


	3. Return to Hogwarts

Here** is chapter 3 just as I promised. I loved your reviews!!**

**Zee: Thank you for the review! I think that you are right, that he would have taken her with him and that he would ahve corrupted her...I was actually thinking about that. But since the chapter is already done, I think I might do that this chapter...somehow. Anyways thank you for thinking that Hermione's role is important! Keep R&R**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter or any of JKR's fictional characters...and if I did...whoa imagine?!**

**Well, I just hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Devilish**

**Return to Hogwarts**

**Chapter 3**

It had been a week since Hermione's parents died and since she got The Dark Mark. After all, she needed to get over it. What was done is done and she could not do anything about it. As for the fight with Ginny, well...Ginny told her some truths that had hurt Hermione and vice versa. Now Ginny ignored her, even though she knew it was going to be for a while, she was glad. She needed some time to think. Like, was she even going to go back to Hogwarts? Was she going to be caught by the Ministry? These questions flowed in and out of her mind at random times. And as for Harry she tried to forget about her feelings for her. And she did...for about five seconds.

Anyways, the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione went to Diagon Alley to buy the stuff they needed for school. They went to Flourish & Blotts first because Hermione told them the book were the most important things. When they entered they saw that the store was almost full, so they waited in line to get their books. When they got them they left quickly so they could have enough time to get their other things.

When they finished all of the buying, Ron spotted the Quidditch store.

"Oi Harry! Look at that!" he said walking in the store with everyone fallowing him

"C'mon Harry" said Ginny grabbing his hand

Hermione followed them closely. It made her furious that she decided to look at a Qudditch book. The book talked about how to play the game, and the positions of the players. Every now and then Hermione would sneak a peek over to Harry. And every now and then, Harry would be looking at Ginny, holding Ginny closely, or talking to Ginny. This made Hermione grab on to the book so hard that her knuckles were white just like the pages.

When she couldn't stand the talking, the hugging, or the closeness anymore, she set the book down rather loudly and stormed out of the store with everyone looking at her. She just couldn't keep looking at them together so she decided it was time to get out of there. When she stepped outside she got a little bit dizzy because of all the movement and all the people outside. She stood there for about a second or two before walking away.

She had no idea to where she was walking neither she wanted to know. She just wanted to land somewhere that wasn't involved with books. Irony didn't help her. Where she finished her course she found herself standing in the door of Flourish & Blotts.

She walked inside expecting all the people from before, along with the noisiness. But she was surprised to find only a single guy, who could not possibly be much older then her. He had to be around 16 or 17. Sh ignored him and went over to one of the top shelves looking for a book that could entertain her for a while. She found a book that seemed rather interesting _'100 to Know if You Are Under A Love Potion'. _She went down the stairs slowly. When she came down she took a seat across from the guy.

After a while she officially declared that she could not read a book in this store. The guy seating across from her was snoring his life out. This guy obviously didn't had a nice night's sleep, because when she loudly closed the book he didn't even twitch. It was as if he were under a spell. She ignored the snoring, and went up to the top shelve again. She put the book back, and headed down. When she came down, she found that the guy wasn't there anymore. She kept walking to the door. When she grabbed the door knob, she felt something pointy in her back. She tried to turn the door knob again and the wand was pushed harder into her spine. It felt like a muggle needle being put into your back. She winced at the pain as a male voice said.

**(A/N: Yes they can do this. In fact they did it to me more then three times! THREE TIMES!! You know these people we call doctors? Yeah...news flash, they are CRAZY!) **

"Open the door and go outside"

She slowly opened the door, and the wand in her back was pushed a little bit more into her back, leading her outside.

"Look, you're gonna do what I tell you to, and you are not going to look back, got it?" he said as she nodded immediately

"OK, go all the way to the Qudditch store and when you get to the end, turn to the right"

She did as she was told. She was scared, her lip was slightly shaking. She was walking with a teenage boy with a wand practically injected in her back! What was he going to do to her? Was he going to kill her? Was he going to rob her? When they walked past the Quidditch store, she quickly looked inside to see if Harry was still there. He wasn't, they were all probably getting ice creams.

The turn she made was so quick that she elbowed the guy in the stomach.

"Sorry" she said not meaning it

"S'okay" he coughed out.

She was absolutely sure she knew the guy. She just couldn't put her finger on him...literally. She walked into what looked like a muggle suburb, but she knew it wasn't because of all the fliers about magic that there was. She put her hands in her jean pockets, and felt a stick in there.

_'Well duh! I didn't notice I had my wand in here!' _she thought as she mentally kicked herself.

She grabbed it and was going to pull it out just when the guy called out,

"Stop" he said

She pulled the wand out and spined on her heels to find that the guy was,

"Malfoy?" she asked him as he pulled out his own wand.

He didn't answer instead he looked around, and looked at her. She looked into his piercing gray eyes. How could she have missed it? It was obvious that sooner or later she was going to get a visit from another Death Eater. She just wasn't expecting it to be today.

"Malfoy, why did you bring me here?" she asked nervously

"Well, The Lord told me to...isn't that obvious?" he asked matter-of-factly

"But...but-"

"Look let's get this over with. The Lord wants you to go back to Hogwarts" her eyes widened with joy, "But the point is for you to spy. See, if your friend Potty hadn't seen me attempt to kill Dumb-Old-Dork, then I would still have gone back to Hogwarts"

_'Of course! This is why he wanted me in the first place! He just needed to find someone as stupid as me!' _She thought while tears stinged inside her eyes.

"But why me, Malfoy?"

"Call me Draco," he said not looking at her, "And you, because...well...to tell you the truth I don't really know...but"

"How am I gonna know what he wants me to do?" she said as the tears that she tried to choke back flowed like pearls through her face

"Look, he is obviously not going to speak to you personaly, but I am" he said as she closed her eyes and more tears flowing, "You are going to feel The Dark Mark and you are going to go somewhere that no one can find you and we will meet"

"But how does it feel? When do you feel it? Why do you feel it? Where do I go? When-?"

"Look Granger," he said cutting her off as the questions flowed out of her mouth, "I have no idea when, where, how, why, or who. But you feel it, and you'll just know what to do. It's not something you study"

"But see? I don't want anyone to know! And, and...but-"

_'Oh. My. God.! He is kissing me! He is actually kissing me!'_

Hermione was taken aback but kissed him back. This wasn't her first kiss, but _that's_ another story.

_'Oh bloody hell! He kisses so bloody good!'_

He kissed her as if his life depended on it. After a while, he started rubbing his tongue against her lips. She quickly accepted his request to go inside her mouth. Their tongues played for a while before Hermione broke off the kiss, gasping for air.

"Draco...I- I don't know if this is right" she said her voice shaking

"But why?"

"I don't- I-I-"

"Is it that you are dating someone, Is it that Potty faced Potter?" he said looking at her

"No- It's just that-that-t"

"Look," he said looking around and looking back at her, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked his gaze getting softer by the second.

_'DUH!! SAY YES!!' _her brain exclaimed

_'Oh no! you can't forget about Harry!' her heart told her_

_'Yes! You have **got** to forget about him!'_

_'Look you just can't date this guy! He's...he's..he's'_

_'See? You don't have anything negative to say about him. He's hot, he likes us, he's a Death Eater (which could really help, by the way)!'_

_'But he's just not Harry!'_

_'So? We need to forget about him!...Look will you just let me handle this for once?"_

_'Fine...but when everything goes wrong do not say I didn't tell you so'_

"Yes" she said smiling "Yes!"

He looked relieved. It looked like he had been holding his breath all this time. He hugged her so tight she lacked of air, and started coughing.

"Sorry" he said pulling away

"It's okay"

"I think y-you should g-go before t-they suspect a-anything" he said

"Yeah, and you should stop st-st-st-stuttering" she said walking away

When she was a couple of feet away he screamed,

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Bye" he smiled shyly

"Bye" she waved

--

"Hermione! There you are dear!" said Mrs. Weasley hugging her, "We've been looking hours for you!"

Hermione was cought off guard while she walked out of the suburb where she had met with Draco. She hadn't thought of them being looking for her, she actually thought she was going to have to look for them.

But to tell the truth she didn't mind it at all. Except the part that Harry wasn't there, she would have thought he would be with Ginny but Ginny was there looking for her. After reassuring Mrs. Weasley that she was fine and that nothing had happened to her, they left Diagon Alley to go the Burrow. Hermione walked in the back for a while, thinking of what just happened. She thought Draco hated her, but apparently he didn't. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone tapping on her shoulder. She turned around and found Ginny hugging herself.

"Yes, Ginny?" she said raising an eyebrow, confused at why the red-headed girl tapped her

"Hermione, I'm sorry" she said looking down at the floor

"Why?" Hermione responded dumbly

"Because of how I treated you last week. I mean it was really stupid of me to tell you that you...were...y'know...ugly...and caca-browned eyes"

"Look Gin," she said pulling her friendnext to her and intertwining arms, "I started it. I was the one who said that I didn't want to see you. I was having a terrible day" Hermione said as Ginny pulled her into a warm hug that Hermione was really needed of

"So that means...we're friends again?" she said raising an eyebrow and pulling away

"Yes Gin! We are _so _friends!"

--

**AND THEY LIVED HAPPLY EVER AFTER!!**

**LOL! JK!**

--

When they arrived the Burrow, Hermione was surprised to see Harry there. He was sitting down on the couch with a bored-looking Ron. She hadn't even noticed he wasn't with them anymore. When they entered the room, both Ron and Harry stood up.

"Mrs. Weasley...we didn't find Hermione anywhe-" Harry started but stopped on his tracks when he saw her.

He sprinted to her and hugged her tightly. Hermione hugged him back melting in his very touch.

_'Oh Gosh! He was so worried for me! And he is so hot...am I melting?'_

She pulled back, looking surprised as why he looked so worried. She smiled, and he laughed. But his smile quickly faded and turned into an angry frown.

"Where were you?" he said angrily

"Excuse me?"

"Where did you go? We were looking for you all over!" he exclaimed not yet screaming

"Well, apparently I was somewhere you couldn't find me" she said starting to get angry

"That's exactly what I say!" he screamed while throwing his arms up, "Where did you go?"

Everyone went quiet because that's what they all wanted to ask her, but no one found the words to ask her. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of the sea.

"Well?" he asked crossing his arms

"Well, it is certainly none of your business" she said looking straight foward and walking upstairs

"Yes it is! Because we were all wasting our time trying to look for you, because you were somewhere no one could find you!" he said following her

Hermione stopped right on the middle of the stairs. _'Wrong thing to say Harry!' _her mind screamed. She turned on her heel and took a good look at the people behind him, then at him.

"_Wasting your time?_ That's what I do?" she said, her voice getting higher by the second.

"Yes you do! You like to waste people's times!" he said

"Well guess what? I think it is none of you _peoples' _business what I was doing, who I was with, or where was I!" she screamed not turning away from his green gaze.

"Ah...I see! You were probably snogging some guy you don't even know in a Diagon Alley suburb, were you?" he said as some people behind him gasped

_'Lucky guess' her mind said_

"Excuse me?" she said going down the stairs near him

"You heard m-" he started but got a big slap from Hermione

Everything was quiet. No one said anything, it sounded like everyone was holding their breaths while Harry and Hermione stared at each other. She could feel the anger raising up all the way to her brain, and the tension knocking on the door.

"Harry are you OK?" said a nervous Ginny walking up to him

"Gin, stay away dear" her mum said dragging her back

"Listen to me Harry Potter, and listen to me well," Hermione said pointing a finger to him, "Don't ever_, ever, _tell me that I'm some kind of...of...of ho. Because I assure you that next time you say something like that, it is not going to end at a slap. I promise you, Harry Potter, I will hex the life out of you"

When Hermione finished she stormed upstairs.

After a while of processing the words that she had told him, Harry turned around and walked down the stairs. He could not believe the person _he loved_ had told him that she will kill him. He looked at Ron who was standing in the same place he had left him. In fact, everyone was. everyone looked at him with pity. Everybody knew well that Hermione would never say that she would kill somebody unless she was **_extremely _**mad.

"Well mate," Ron started "I think you had it coming for you"

"Ronald Bilious Weasley! Don't you say that again! How can y-" Mrs. Weasley stepped in but Harry stopped her

"No Mrs. Weasley, I think he is right. I mean if I hadn't say such thing this wouldn't have happened" he said still not looking at anyone.

"Well," she said stopping for a second "I'm going to start to make dinner"

Everyone went to the living room to see the stuff that they got, but Harry's mind was on some his brown-eyed friend. He looked around for her bag which was indeed there. He wanted to see what she had gotten, after all it was some kind of tradition of the Trio to do. He got up from the couch were he was sitting, and went to the kitchen to see if Mrs. Weasley needed any help.

When he entered there was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking about some muggle device. They stopped when they saw him.

"Do you need any help Mrs. Weasley?" he asked scratching the back of his head

"No, Harry-" Mr. Weasley started but got cut off by his wife

"Yes. Would you go get Hermione? Dinner is almost ready"

Mr. Weasley looked at his wife as if she was mad. Of course Harry knew what she was trying to do, she was trying to get Harry to say sorry to her. Harry never had a fight with her like thia before. He had, indeed, called her a ho. He didn't want to, it just got the best of him. He was really worried for her, he looked for her everywhere...

**_Flashback_**

_Hermione looked at Harry and stormed off the Qudditch store. After she closed the door rather loudly and walked away Ginn said,_

_"What's wrong with _that _ho?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrwo_

_"What did you say Ginny?" asked Ron_

_"You heard me! I mean I think she went to shag some guy, considering how she treated me last time I talked to her" she said_

_"Gin, you're lucky Mrs. Weasley is not here" said Harry_

_"Ginny? What does that have to do with everything?" asked Ron getting mad_

_After that they started talking, well more like screaming, about...well everything. Harry could not believe what Ginny had said. Ginny had told him about the fight she and Hermione had, but it wasn't that bad to call her...well...that. He walked past the sibilings fighting and went outside the store. He looked around looking for Hermione, just when he thought he saw her brown wavy hair, Ron came behind him._

_"Did you see her?" he asked being slightly pushed by Ginny who went to look for her parents_

_"Yeah," Harry started walking over to where he saw her, "What happened to her anyways?"_

_"Who? Ginny?" Harry nodded_

_"Well, she said that she was really mad. But I told her her truths, and to tell Hermione that she was sorry...y'know girls right?" _

_"Yeah...hey, I think she went inside Flourish & Blotts" Harry said walking faster_

_When they entered the store, he saw no one but a young looking bloke, that was wearing all black. They both raised an eyebrow and looked at eachother._

_"Do you see Hermione anywhere?" he asked Ron_

_"Nah, I don't think she is here...She probably is at the...I don't know...let's go" Ron said trying to think where to look for her_

_"Yeah...let's go" he said taking one last look at the store_

_But what he didn't notice was the girl in the top shelve looking at books._

**_End of Flashback_**

**OKAAAY!! I decided to leave it there! Thank you all for your reviews, and I wanted to let you know that I look at them carefully and think of the critics when I write the story! Thank you so much. Anyways I wanted to talk to you about the Draco/Hermione thing...well yeah...eww. I mean he is not bad...but we all know Hermione should always be with Hermione. And Draco asked her out for a special reason that y'all are going to find out later on in the story. **

**So know that _that's _settled, anything you want to tell me or ask me, I'll be more than happy to answer. So just PLEASE REVIEW! **

**So you know look down, and where it says 'Submit Review' you gotta press that! LOL! Well thank you for reading!**

**3...2...1...review!**

**Hermione12XOX!**


	4. A Boy's Closet

**Hey y'all! Well I hope you liked last chapter and thank you so much for the reviews...even if some weren't that nice. Well I am going to answer them! Here you go:**

**HermioneFan: You totally missed the point of the first few chappies. I am not trying to turn her into a traitor! Believe me, all I want you to answer me is how would you respond if you were her? I know it is part of a stupid question because it is a fictional character, but you get the point. And even though if you do think my story is basically "utterly vile, and self indulgent crap", I would like you to keep reading because don't think this is going to stay like this, and they're going to forgive her that easly. So hope you enjoy it!**

**jessierose85: I loved that you loved it! LOL! Well, it is so not going to stay as a Dramione!It is not, I promise! It's just that when I was writing it I had a good idea. The DM/HG was kinda planned in the plot, but when I was writing it I had a good idea. As we all know...he _is _evil! Hope so much you enjoy this one also! So R&R!!**

**Well, there you go! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writting it! And critics are welcome! Keep reading and please leave a review in your way out! THNX!! R&R!!**

**Devilish**

**A Boy's Closet**

**Chapter 4**

Harry thought about it twice (or maybe three times) before knocking on Ginny's room door, where Hermione was in. He decided that if he did, indeed, get hexed or the door slammed on his face and a broken nose out of it, it was worth trying. After all, it is Hermione we're talking about here.

_'Which you have feelings for, after all'_

Harry shook his head, got the courage and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, since nobody answered, he started for the stairs.

"Harry?" when he heard his name Harry got his wand and spun around to find Hermione looking at him

"Oh sorry" he said putting his wand back on his pocket

There was a long pause after that, where they locked eyes with each other **(A/N: Sooo Cute!!).**

"S'okay...I guess" she said looking side to side of the corridor, "Are you planning to stay there for a long time?"

"Err...no. No, I actually...umm...Mrs. Weasley told me to tell you that dinner is almost ready" she nodded

"Why did she send you up?" she said looking confused

"I don't know" he trailed off, but certainly knew that they needed to talk, "Hermione?"

"Yes" she said quickly looking up

"Can I talk to you? After dinner I mean?" he asked as her cold glare softened

"Sure, why not"

"Okay, see you later at Our Hiding Place" she nodded

When he started for the stairs he heard Hermione close the door behind her. He could understand why she was mad at him. How wouldn't she? He looked behind himself and saw her glaring at him. This sent shivers down his spine. He turned around and kept looking forward, but also kept feeling her glare on his back.

When he finished the stairs, he looked in the living room for everyone. But they wee probably on the dining room. Just as he thought, they were. And there was two seats left. One next to Ginny, and one next to Ron. Harry approached Ron quickly and Hermione went over to Ginny, who seemed surprised by the sudden change of plans.

When they sat down, Mrs. Weasley summoned the dinner. They soon were all talking about the things they had bought or seen. Hermione would avoid Harry's eyes, and when he spoke she seemed to act like if she hadn't heard him at all. This got annoying after a while, especially if you were talking to her. But he somehow managed to control the feeling to scream at her to pay attention to him. The rest of the dinner went by pretty well.

When Harry finished he tried to lock eyes with Hermione to tell her that he would be going now. But Hermione would not look at him. It was really getting to his nerves how she was doing that.

"Mrs. Weasley?" he said and everyone turned around to look at him...except Hermione, "Excuse me, I don't feel very good...I'm going to take a walk"

"Oh! Go ahead dear" she said smiling

As Harry got up, he could feel Hermione's cold gaze upon his back, but he ignored it an kept walking towards the door. Just as he opened the door he heard Hermione speak,

"Mrs. Weasley, please excuse me, I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed"

He smiled and walked outside. He walked to Their Hiding Place, and Hermione was the only thing on his mind as he did so. Since he had seen her, she had been acting strange not only to him, but to everyone else. She had cried a lot, but this was more then obvious, regarding her parents' death. And then again Harry couldn't help to think it was all his fault. If he hadn't gotten so close to her, if he hadn't admitted that he...

He looked up only to see Their Hiding Spot and Hermione sitting under a tree. He wondered how did she get there so fast.

"Hey" he said sitting down next to her

No response.

"How did you get...here so fast?" he said looking for her brown eyes in the dark

"I appareted, of course" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world...which it was.

"Oh," he trailed off

"I'm sorry" he said as his piercing green eyes met her brown ones

"For what?" she said braking the eye contact

"Y'know...for...y'know...calling you..._that_" he said scratching the back of his head

"Oh you mean a _whore?_" she said coldly

"Yeah-"

"How could you?" she said standing up, and Harry doing the same, "Why would you call me that? What did I ever do to you?"

"But Hermione, you have to understand how nervous for you I was! Do you know for how much time I looked in my mind for an answer to where were you?"

"That doesn't make sense-" she said getting cut off by him

"Yes it does! What doesn't make sense is wherever you went!" he screamed

"Oh really?" she said turning to him and locking eyes

"Really." he stated

"_Really?" _

_"Really." _

"And calling me a whore does too?" she said exasperated, tears stinging in her eyes

"Hermione...I-I'm sorry. Look, I was so caught up in the moment I didn't think twice of what I was saying!"

She was pacing from side to side, and Harry's eyes were following her. She didn't want to forgive him, but she knew he wasn't going to give up until she said she forgave him. She stopped pacing and looked up, meeting with his green gaze again.

"Give me three good reason why I should forgive you?" she said trying to control a smile from forming in her lips

"Well...uuh...I would be more than happy if you would, I...I will love you forever and ever, and I will always tell you the truth" he said proudly

"_Really?_ Would you _always_ tell me the truth?" she asked raising an eyebrow and the smile playing on the corners of her lips

"Really." he simply said smiling fully

"Say it" she said crossing her arms

"What?" he asked confused

"Swear it" she said smiling

"I, Harry James Potter, solemnly swear that I will _always _tell you, Hermione Jean Granger, the truth and nothing but the truth. That is if you, Hermione Jean Granger, forgive me" he said

Hermione smiled and said, "I, Hermione Jean Granger, forgive you, Harry James Potter, but only if you promise you will never _ever _again call me that nasty word"

"I promise"

When he finished the sentence he ran up to him, and threw herself in his arms. They held each other close for a long time. After a while Hermione was really entretained hearing his heart beat, he spoke to her,

"'Mione?" he asked her

She looked up a little sad that he interrupted her from haering his heart.

"Yes, Potter?" she said jokingly

But instead of saying something he started pulling her closer to his lips.

_'HARRY!! WHAT IN MERLIN'S BEARD ARE YOU DOING??' _she thought

When their lips met, she felt the electricity run through her body. She knew he felt it too, because he actually shivered. After two or three seconds his tongue was inside her mouth and she was walking backwards for some reason she didn't know. When she hit the trunk of a tree, she felt his hand run through her body. She grabbed his hair and kissed him more passionately.

"Hermione?" she heard behind her

She didn't care who saw her, she kept kissing him as if her life depended on it.

"'Mione?"

"Be quiet" she told Harry

"Hermione!"

Her eyes fluttered open when she heard the scream. It turned out to be all a dream.

_'Aww great!'_

She looked around to find Ginny sitting next to her in the bed.

"It looks like you had a great dream!" she giggled

"Yeah...great. Do you have any idea what happened to me? I don't recall falling asleep" she said sitting up

"Ummm...yeah, Harry said that you two were talking yesterday, and something happened, and then you fell asleep there...somehow" Ginny responded to her smiling

"Oh...hey Gin, I'm going to take a shower now...uuhh could you tell Harry I need to talk to him?" she said getting up from her bed

"Oh yes...Oh yeah! I remember now! Mum told me she put all your clothes in the spare closet right by Ron and Harry's room, she said she was sorry to put it there but there was no extra space in mine" she said getting up and started for the door

Yes, there was indeed a big closet spare in Ron and Harry's room. It was just as big as Ginny's, which was BIG, but the boy's didn't have that much clothes to put in there. Hermione rolled her eyes at this. They could possibly, maybe and just casually, just start going through her private clothes! This was so not fair!

Anyways she got up and noticed the daily bandages that were in her nightstand. Mrs. Weasley still thought that it would be better if she wore them so her 'cuts' don't get infected. Truth was, her leg cut was indeed still there, but she had said that the one in her arm was way deeper so it still wasn't fully recovered. Thankfully Mrs. Weasley did believe her.

She got the bandages and some towels that Ginny left in a drawer. She got these things and went outside the room. She ran a hand through her messy hair and scratched it. She didn't usually hate mornings, but walking into a boy's room in the morning looking like crap, wasn't her favorite thing either. She walked through the long hall, and went upstairs where the boy's rooms where. When she got to the third floor, she took a deep breath and started walking. But just as she was aproaching Ron and Harry's room something hit her in the back of her head.

She slowly turned around and something hit her on the nose. She wrinkled her nose and closed her eyes. She looked down at what hit her, and as she did this a ton of other, whatever those things were, and she put her hands over her head for cover.

"Oh, stop it!" she said trying to see who was throwing these things

"Haha, not today Granger!" said one of the twins

"Can you boys please stop it?!"

"Why should we? Besides what are you doing up here?" said Fred still throwing that at her face

"I need to get my stuff so I could take a shower!" she screamed

They stopped so abruptly that Hermione actually twitched at their stop. They looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't even think about it!" she said turning around and went for the boys room

"But Hermione!" they both screamed as she swung open the door of Ron and Harry's room.

The next thing almost made her faint. When she opened the door she saw Harry and Ron in their underwear. Her eyes went wide open in less than a second. Them three stood there like if they were frozen in time. No one knew what to do. Hermione turned around and stayed there for a few moments trying to process what she just saw. She looked back at them to see if she was imaging things. But she wasn't, they were right there staring at her just as she left them. She walked outside and closed the door behind her. Just as she did this she slided down the door. She heard laughter and snickering behind her. She looked around, thankfully no one saw her...maybe except the twins, but they weren't that big of a deal. She could tell them something so they wouldn't say anything about it for a long time.

She waited there for a couple of seconds before she actually got the courage to knock on the door and say something,

"Could you boys hurry up? I need to take a shower" she told them and Ron quckly answered

"And the shower is in this room?" he said snickering

"No, but my clothes are!"

"They are?!" Ron said sounding happy

"Oh great, they didn't know" she mumbled

"Well, come get it!" he said and opened the door

"Well, if you would've let me in before I would have!" she said going over to the big closet her clothes were at

She could feel the boy's gaze following her every move. She quickly tried to get all the things she needed trying not to make a fool of herself or forget something. She noticed she got some cute black shorts, a white long t-shirt, and white flip-flops. She got her underwear, bra, and personal needs. When she walked out she felt _something_, she couldn't explain it but it was just _something_, that told her to turn around.

When she turned around she saw Ron going to the closet and putting over his shirt one of her bras, and Harry laughing behind him sitting on the bed. She stormed over to the boy and snatched her bra from his chest. After she did so, she slapped the boy. She had slapped Ron. When she did this his face went to the side and he held it with his hand. He turned to look at her still holding his face.

"What the bloody hell?" he said in almost a whisper

She didn't answer. Instead, she walked over to the closet and put her bra in there. After she closed it, she whispered something and waved her wand.

"Try to open the closet again and watch what happens" she said in a calmed voice

She walked off the boys' room, with a bag and all that she needed in it, she mumbled something in her way to the bathroom. When she got there she dropped her stuff in the dry sink and sighed deeply. She started to take her pajamas off, and she noticed that The Dark Mark was a darker color of black...if that was possible. She ignored it, she was sure it meant something but she didn't know what it was. She started to take off her underwear, and opened the shower door.

--

When she finished taking a shower, dressing, and putting on her bandages, she went to Ginni's Room. When she came in she noticed Ginny in a corner staring out the window with her eyes puffy and red. She left her things in her bed, and went over to the crying Ginny.

"Ginny, what happened to you?" she said embracing the smaller girl in her arms

"mmmmrrmmbbbbmmlllmm" Hermione frowned at Ginny's mumbling

"What?"

"Maybree iff yew lemme twalk I could twebb yew" she answered and Hermione let go of her

Ginny looked at Hermione and her eyes got teary and she pouted her mouth. Hermione looked at her like if she was nuts.

"Well?" she said motioning for her to continue

"Harry dissed me off!" she screamed dropping on Hermione's bed

"What?! What do you mean?" she said sitting down next to her

"He dissed me off! He techinically broke up with me!" she screamed putting her arms over her head

"Look Gin, tell me what happened...maybe I could help you" Hermione said playing with the girls hair

There was a long pause which, by the way, was driving Hermione bananas. Just when she was going to ask again Ginny spoke.

"Well, after I went downstairs and after I ate breakfast, I went to outside to de-gnome the garden, right?" she said and Hermione nodded, "Well, after I finished de-gnoming the garden I went to look for...for...for Harry!" she said in a sob

"And?"

"I was gonna give him a peck on the lips...but he was dry with me" she said finally sitting up

"Are you sure he just didn't use lip balm?" Hermione said, and recieved a hard smack on the arm

"As I was saying, when I gave him a peck he was really dry, and cold. So I asked him what happened, right? And then he told me 'Whatever'! He told me 'whatever'!" she said crying

"That was it?" Hermione asked dumbly

"No, then I was lik, 'What's wrong?' and then he said, 'Nothing, look Ginny, we need to talk but not right now, ok?'. And then I just walked away crying!" she said smacking herself in the forhead

"Well, he didn't break up with you! Why did you say such thing?" Hermione said a little sad that he hadn't in fact broken up with the red-head

"But he probab-probably is! Don't you know that when a guy says 'Look, we need to talk" they are going to break up with you?!" she said calming down a bit

"But he didn't! Not all guys are like in the movies! You should talk to him" she said rubbing the girl's back

"No, you should" she said wipping her eyes

"Huh?" Hermione said quickly getting up and walking over to the window

"You should talk to him, and tell him how sad and lonely I feel" said Ginny smiling and walking to her

"Why should _I _do that? He is _your _boyfriend, mot mine" Hermione said turning to look at Ginny

Even though the words that she had said hurt her so badly, it was true and she couldn't do anything about it. Ginny turned away from her and went to her own bed now.

"You're right 'Mione. I should talk to him, no matter how bad I look, or how bad I'll cry when I see him" she said looking down

After a long pause of them two looking at each other Hermione made up her mind

"Fine. I'll talk to him, but I'm not going to promise anything. I don't really like to get into people's business" she said walking to Ginny's closet

"What are you doing?" Ginny said getting up

"You need to go take a shower, and then go down to the garden, ok?" Hermione asked her

Ginny looked at her with a confused look and Hermione continued, "Look, I can't talk about you when you're near me! That will give it all out! So you go take a shower and I'll do the talking" Hermione said getting a yellow sundress for Ginny and some wellow sandals

"Ok fine, but what are you going to tell him?" she asked getting up

"Oh! Don't worry! I'll tell him something that is going to get him head over heels for..." _'ME!' _"...YOU!!"

"Great! Thank you so much 'Mione" she said and headed to the bathroom

"You're so not welcome" she said when Ginny left the room

Hermione walked out of the room and headed toward the garden where Harry, Ron, and the Twins were probably playing Qudditch. When she got down stairs she saw Mrs. Weasley making breakfast in the kitchen. She walked over to her and asked her if she knew were the boys were. As she had expected they were in the garden playing Quidditch. She thanked Mrs. Weasley and went to the garden.

When she was out there the boys were in their brooms, but it didn't look like they were playing Quidditch. It looked like if they were all just throwing the Bludger at each other. When Hermione saw this she got mad.

"Boys!" she screamed, but they didn't hear her

"BOYS" still no answer

"BOYS?!"

They all turned around to see Hermione with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Fred and George came down quickly because they probably thought that their mum had told them something.

"Oh, hello Hermione" said George

"What are you doing here?" said Fred

"I need to talk to Harry" she said rolling her eyes

"Oh well..." trailed off George looking around

"HARRY!" screamed Fred waving his hand

"WHAT?" he screamed back

"SHE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" scremed George

"WELL, TELL HER TO COME UP HERE!" he said turning back to Ron

"He wants you-"

"-to go up there-"

"-to talk-"

"-to him." they said

"I can't go up there!" she said opening her mouth

"Why not?" asked Fred

"Ummm...because I...I d-don't have a broom? Yeah! I don't have a broom!" she said

"How could you say that?" George asked

"You have Ginny's right there" Fred pointed out

Hermione opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water, while George summoned the broom.

**Yellow! LOL! So how did you guys like it? A lot? Eww? OK? Too long? Too short? Anything? Anyways sorry I took too long to post but when I was in the middle I kinda ran out of ideas. But then when I got some after watching T.V. and watching videos, my friends had an idean to take me out. So yeah...I went to the mall to get some new clothes and to watch the movie "Mirrors" which by the way was great!! Sigh Oh well, it was creepy...especially the fact that we were the only YOUNG people there! It was full of OLD people! Well since I'm a person with no life and also NO REVIEWS...I decided to give you a sentence as a hint for the next chapter (And because my friend told me it would keep your imagination running) **

**Here you go: **

**Go to and in the 'search' space type in Harry and Hermione in "I won't say (I'm in love)" **

**When the videos appear click the third one down. I did not make the video.**

**I hope you get a hint! Oh and if I don't get at least some reviews I am thinking that I might leave the story...sad. But you could change that by leaving a review! So please R&R!!**

**3...2...1...review!!**

**Hermione12XOX!**


	5. He said No

**Hey ya'll!! I hope you all really liked last chapter, and I hope to get more reviews in this one. And thanks to the people who said that I shouldn't cancel the story...so I'm not! But...ah...I think you knew that already...right? I mean I am writing this story and since- okay never mind /**

**jessierose85: Thanks! Please review ;)**

**Heidi191976: Thank you!! You won't have to wait too long anymore because I now have more time to write.**

**beautyandbrains2355: Haha!! I know I don't think I will be stopping it right now, so you could keep reading! LOL...Oh and I know she's always weak! Of course she still is and I'm trying to stick to her character as good as I can possibly try, but I want to stick to my story so it's hard!! P**

**Thank you ALL!! And since my brain has been working correctly, looks around I am going to be posting more frequently. And of course I have to apologize because I needed some sort of a break...but hey! Don't blame me! My brain was just not working so I had to be nice...**

**Disclaimer: Ahhh...I apparently, for some reason, have to write this in every chapter...even thought we all know that (unfortunately) I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any or its fictional characters...I just sounded like a news reporter...anyway back to you Story!! LOL**

**Devilish**

**He Said No!**

**Chapter 5**

The truth was, Hermione was _terrified _of heights. She hated it as much as she could possibly hate anything or anyone. Yes, _anyone. _

She looked over at the broom the twins were pointing at. The broom was just standindthere. It looked safe, but in Hermione's eyes it was the key to ultimate death. Y'know, Having your best friend playing Qudditch since first year wasn't the ultimate friendship. It wasn't that she hated Quidditch, in fact she would have liked it...it instead of batting balls in the air it would be on safer dry ground. In first year Harry almost got dropped from his broom by his own broom. Second year he got his arm broken by a Quaffle and 'fixed' by Gilderoy Lockhart himself, and _actually _got it fixed by Mrs. Pomfrey. Third year actually dropped about 50 feet and hit the ground, not to mention the only thing left from his broom was pieces. Fourth year...wow...probably nothing bad from Quidditch, as well as fifth year.

She looked back at the twins,

"_You _want _me _to get on _that?_" she asked them pointing at the broom and herself

"Yeah, why not. In fact if you think that one is not _secure _enough, you could use mine or George's" said Fred pointing at his brother

"Or what Hermione? Are you scared of heights? Are you a chicken?" Fred asked, but it sounded more like a statement then a question

This drove Hermione bananas. She couldn't let _anyone _know that she was scared of heights nor saying that she was a chicken!

"You two are so rude! Of c-course I'm not scared of heights. I-I'm just..." she said looking for something in her mind "I'm just trying to see if I could act as wellas people say"

The two twins looked at each other then at her then back at each other. She looked at them and rolled her eyes. They didn't believe her...of course they didn't belive her. She shot her nose up in the air and walked over to the broom. She snatched it from the tree it was resting on, and put her leg over it. She breathed deeply as she felt her heart beat louder and faster. She was probably going to fall off, but she could think of something weird that could've 'happened'. She kicked the floor as slowly as she could. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She felt the broom go up as slowly as she had kicked it before. She leaned a little bit toward the stick of the broom and it went faster. Too fast. Hermione squealed when she opened her eyes and saw the floor below her. She looked up and saw Harry and Ron still above her loking at her.

When she finally reached them, after a lot of near deathexperiences (which was a lie...but not according to Hermione), she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. After al that screaming who would have any air left on their lungs? Anyways, she looked at them, and they looked at her. This stare continued for about ten more seconds, before Hermione chuckled and they all laughed.

"Was it easy?" Ron asked her taking a deep breath

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Harry.

"I need to talk to you" she simply said

"Ok...follow me" he said moving away from Ron and the twins who were now up in the air with their brooms

Hermione followed him, or at least tried, until he stopped about 50 feet away from the Weasleys. He turned around and smiled at her trying to stop her broom safely. When she finally stopped, she looked at him and smiled.

"Well?" he said raising his eyebrows

"Oh...errr...oh yes! Ginny...she...uuhh" she started

"I don't care" he simply spat out, this made Hermione frown and he continued, "See, she even had the guts to tell _you _to come talk to _me_!"

"How is that so bad?" she said blushing slightly

"She could've come herself to talk to her boyfriend!" he said and Hermione looked away a little hurt, "But, let _me_ correct that. Her _ex-_boyfriend" he said making her turn to him suddenly causing her neck to crack

"What? She told me you were going to break up with her"

"Well she's right then! I wasn't going to stay with her after what she did to me" he said whispering furiously

"Wait...what _did _she do?" she asked flying next to him **(A/N: It feels so funny to even write that!)**

"Oh right! She didn't tell you of course!" he said but got cut off by Hermione

"No but can you tell me?" she said getting closer to him

"Well maybe if you let me!" he screamed as she mumbled under her breath a simple 'sorry'

"Well, she told me we were going to have a 'romantic dinner tonight after everyone went to sleep. So I started imaging it-" he said but stopped to look at her

"Harry? What exactly _were _you imagining?" Hermione asked backing away to her starting position in front of him

"Well..."

"Well?"

"Well, I _am _a guy, Hermione" he said using something similar to what Ron used on the fourth grade

"I've noticed that, thank you for reminding me" she said smiling

"Well, so we had discussed we would have _it _that night," he said as Hermione almost chocked on her own saliva, but motioned him to continue, "well, so yeah...we had planned this at the starting of this week...and she just blew it off! Like if it was something so unimportant!" he said raising his hands up in the air

"Is that all? You are going to break up with her because she didn't want to have..._it..._with you!?" she screamed making the other boys around them turn to them

"Well, but it wasn't just like th-" he tried to say but got cut off by Hermione

"Is that all you boys care about!? _Sex?!"_she said making the other boys approach them with a confused look

"Harry, mate, are you planning to cheat on Ginny to have sex with _Hermione?_" Fred said pointing at her

Her mouth dropped wide open. Tears tingling in her eyes.

"You boys are perves!" she screamed choking back the tears

"No...you don't get me 'Mione!" Harry said looking at her

"What don't I get?" she said quckly wiping a single tear from her cheek, luckly no one noticed

He looked over at the other boys and with his eyes told them to leave. They left with a huff and an eye roll. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head at them.

"Well?" Hermione said crossing her arms in front of her.

"It's not that. It's the thought that counts! I mean she said it like if she didn't even want to be with me! She even said it!" he said trying not to scream

"Are you sure?" she said looking at him carefully trying to spot hints of him lying

_'Why in the world am I helping them get together?! That's it! I am so going to make this relationship last no longer...'_she mentally kicked herslef

"Yes, I am sure!" he said a little quieter

She looked at him trying to think of what to say next, because it had to be good enough to fool anyone.

"Well, she didn't say that" she simply said and flied down, or tried to fly down, to the floor

Harry quickly followed her. She looked back at him before reaching the ground. After she set her broom down she felt a little dizzy because of being so much time up in the air. She ignored the feeling and walked, smiling, to Their Hiding Spot. She could feel Harry approaching her. He grabbed her wrist slightly and spun her around slowly.

"What did she say?" he asked her letting go when she snatched her hand back unsuccessfully

"So you _do _care about 'whatever she says'?" she responded using quotation marks in the air

"Well, yes because-" he said but stopped when Hermione put a hand in front of her

"I don't need any explanations...because...I am not _your _girlfriend...right?" she said

_'Oh God am I acting good? Is he buying every single word I'm saying? Or is he just going to dissme off and tell me to tell the truth?' _these questions were racing in her mind as quickly as you could say yes or no.

--

"What did she say?" Harry asked her letting go when she snatched her hand back unsuccessfully

"So you _do _care about 'whatever she says'?" she responded using quotation marks in the air

"Well, yes because-" he said but stopped when Hermione put a hand in front of her

"I don't need any explanations...because...I am not _your _girlfriend...right?" she said

_'What? What in the world is she talking about? Is she telling me that I'm an idiot for not asking her out instead of Ginny? Because if it _is _that, it wasn't my fault Ginny kissed _me _on our sixth year...'_

"Hermione what are you talking about?" he managed to spit out

Instead of saying anything she rolled her eyes and walked where she was walking before. Harry followed her as quickly as he could. He grabbed her wrist forcefully but this time without letting go.

"Answer me" he said almost in a whisper

Hermione didn't say anything back. Instead she kept trying to break free from his grasp. He rolled his eyes and pulled her closer to him. He shook her a little.

"Hermione tell m-"

"Let go of me!" she said wiggling in his arms

"Not until you tell me" he simply said

He crossed his arms in front of him, still holding her wrist. So her hand was intertwined between his chest and both of his arms. She wiggled as much as she could. After deciding that she should stop trying she turned to him.

"Fine! But let go of me!" she screamed almost to his ear

As soon as he let go of her, she quickly grabbed her wrist between her hands and massaged it slowly. He looked at her in a questioning look and she rolled her eyes, and turned away at tuth Hhe same time.

"Well she said that she knew you were going to break up withher but didn't know when...so I told her why, and she told me because you called her a-...the b-word" she said adding a little spice to the truth

"What?! I have never _ever _called her that!" he said running a hand through his hair

Hermione turned around and kicked the ground accidentaly, this move brought Harry's attention back to her. He looked at her suspiciously...making her look at him with the same look.

"Hermione?...Are you...by any chance...lying to me?" he asked her, his friend was never a good liar

"Ahh...no...no, no! Of course not! Wh-why would y-you say th-that?" she said looking away

"I don't know...maybe because..." he said looking around, but the next part he said it so fst he even used his fingers to count it off, "you stutter when you lie, you don't look at me when you lie, and you simply don't know how to lie"

"Harry you are a Silly Billy" she said fake laughing

"Tell me the truth Hermione! Are you lying to me?!" he screamed looking at her in the eye

There was about a five second pause that seemed to go on for hours. Harry didn't know if she was lying or saying the truth. Her face showed no emotions, but hurt. She shrugged it off and raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe..." she mumbled

"Maybe?" he asked her crossing his arms

"Fine! Yes I lied to you! She only said that she knew you were going to break up with her!" Hermione screamed

"Why did you lie to me?!" he asked pointing at himself

"Because I didn't want you to go off everytime and kiss her like if it was the last time! Because I didn't want you to say _she_ was your girlfriend! Because I didn't want _her to have you_!" she screamed anger flowing through her veins

"You lied to me because you were jealous of your own friend!?" he screamed at her

"I was jealous because...because I didn't want you to be _her _Harry!" he looked truly confused so she continued, "I wanted you to be _my Harry!_Not anyone elses'! MINE!" she screamed walking off to the tree that was in Their Hiding Spot

Harry looked confused and thoughts came in and out of his mind as he stared into the nowhere. Whenhe realized what he was doing and how he was just standing there. He ran after her. When he reached her she was just sitting down facing the tree and staring at it, as if it were going to give her everything she wanted. She started at it with such intensity that it gave Harry the chills.

When he reached her, he stood in between the tree and Hermione sideways. He looked at her looking at the tree. It was so annoying that he decided to stare at the tree to. Maybe it was going to give him some sort of an answer...hey! After all it was a wand he used!

"Hermione?" he asked squatting in front of where she was sitting

No answer.

"Hermione?"

Still no answer.

"Hermion-"

"What!?" she said getting up and turning around from him

"What did you mean back there?" he asked looking at her back

"Never mind! Forget I said anything Harry!" she said still not facing him

"I WON'T FORGET IT! Tell me what the bloody hell did you mean back there?!"

He had screamed at her. He had screamed at her like never before. His screaming at her this way surprised him. But he wasn't the only one surprised. Hermione spun around in her heels so fast she almost lost balance and almost fell. Her brows furrowed at once.

"Well?! Answer me!" he screamed

This made her close her eyes and wrap her arms around her body and turned around again. Ignoring him with anger.

"Hermione! Turn around and tell me what y-!" he said but got cut off by Hermione

"STOP BLOODY SCREAMING AT ME!!" she said turning around and revealing tears running through her face

"But-"

"I don't care! And to answer your bloody question I meant everything I said back there! Wether you like it or you don't!" she said walking towards him

But Harry noticed this quick and moved away from her. Turns out she wasn't going to hit him or anything similar, she just kept walking away from him. He turned around and followed her.

After racing up to her he grabbed her by the arm, spun her around, and pinned her against a tree. She avoided his look in any way possible, but his face was so close to hers, it made it almost impossible. She stopped trying to look away, to hit him, or kick him. He looked at her and hissed the next,

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really want to know?" she asked hissing back and looking at him

"Yes" he hissed

"_Really?"_

_"Really"_

"Don't say I didn't warn you"

The next happened so fast that Harry didn't have time to react. Hermione pressed her lips against his really hard. It suprised Harry but he kissed her back. She was kissing him with fury, passion and love. She hated that she had fallen for him. Not only 'The Boy Who Lived', but her best friend. Hermione ran a hand through his hair and when she got to the neck she pulled his hair back. When she did this he pulled forcefullyout of the kiss wincing in pain. She smiled a twisted smile at him, but he smiled back. This time she let go of his hair and pulled him into a more soft kiss. He responded to this quickly and forced his tongue into her mouth. They played and danced together for a while before Hermione pulled away frowning.

"Oh my God! No! No let go of me!" she said

She got away from him and started running away from him towards the burrow. She ran while more tears stung her eyes. When she got to the burrow, she finally looked back, but thankfully she didn't see Harry. She felt her lips hot but ignored them and entered the burrow. When she entered seh found every Weasley in the living room having a nice chat. When she entered the room everyone turned to her.

"Hermione! There you are dear! Where were you?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"Now, now, Molly! Don't mind her business" said Mr. Weasley

"Hermione, where's Harry?" asked a nervous Ginny, "Did you talk to him?"

Hermione's eyes fell to the floor, and she grew a sudden interest in her flip-flops. She shuffled her feet nervously thinking of an answer.

"Uhhh...he...err"

"I'm here" everyone turned around and saw Harry

"There he is! I told him what you told me to tell him and he didn't break up with you Ginny" she said in a whisper to her friend

Ginny smiled and threw herself to Harry. Harry hugged her back and smiled, but Hermione saw this. He had smiled at her, she turned away and went to Ginny's room.

"'Mione, aren't you gonna stay?" Ron asked her

"I-I'll be right back...I...uh need to get something from the room" she said half smiling at him

"OK then. See ya" he said going back to the conversation the they were all having before

When she was going up stairs she felt something on her arm. It was like a snake crawling. It hurt, and it made her feel dizzy enough to notice she wasn't feeling well. She turned around and looked at the people sitting in the living room. They weren't noticing anything.

_'It has to be it...I have got to go somewhere safe where they can't find me...'_ Hermione thought

She walked dizzly to the burrow's door. When she tried to open it she felt the crawling go deeper in her skin. It felt as if a snake were crawling in with all its might. She felt her knees giving up on her, and tried harder to open the door but failed.

"Do you need help with that 'Mione?" asked Ginny looking at her weird

"Um...y-yess pleasse" she had hissed her 's's which made Ginny frown as she opened the door

"Hermione, I thought you were going to go to the room" said Ron

"Made up my mind" she said and with that walked outside

She walked outside with her knees trembling as she thought where she could go.

"I can't go to Our Hiding Spot...anyone could find me there" she said "Maybe muggle London, I might be able to apparate to Diagon Alley and walk to muggle London"

She went as far away from the burrow as fast as her legs could possibly let her. She winced here and there about the pain that something was crawling. She wanted to take the bandages away from her arm but it was too risky. When she thought she couldn't go any further she concentrated on a certain store on Diagon Alley to apparate.

_'Stupid! I don't need to go to muggle London...I just need to apparate there...I know he'll be there' _She thought still concentrating

--

After apparating in a Dark Magic store in Diagon Alley, she wondered around for a while there. The store owner was watching her every move carefully. She could feel his cold gaze upon her back, and she didn't like it. Right when she was sure the man was going to ask her something, she heard the door open. She swung her head to find Draco looking at her.

She walked dizzly over to him. She gave him a sheepishly smile and he gave it back. He went over closer to her and hugged her, she hugged him back.

"I missed you" he said into her hair

"I miss me too" she mumbled

**OK...I think it was a little shorter, but good. What do you guys think? Short? Lomg? Oh and the Dark Mark she wasn't supposed to feel it yet, but I started thinking about it...then she is not going to be so used to it...so she might as well feel it now. Plus in the next chapter you will now why she felt it. After reading the part with Fred and George, I thought Hermione and the twins were a little closer then they are in the movies or the books especially. But don't think wrong, there is nothing going to happen between these three...not that I know of. Well I will upload sooner...I don't know when, since I am starting school next week and on Friday I have my Freshman Orientation...Oh well...**

**3...2...1...review!!**

**Hermione12XOX**


	6. I'm Sorry, Potter

**Hello everyone! I hope you all liked last chapter and I also hope you like the next...oh and you should review!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters...well except mine...oh and the plot)**

**Devilish **

**I'm Sorry, Potter**

**Chapter 6**

If Draco ignored the comment she made before or if he just decided not to talk about it, was unknown to Hermione. In fact, she expected him to blow her up with questions...but he didn't.

_'Maybe...he is not that bad of a guy' _Hermione thought while smiling at him

_'WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU SAYING?! How many times do I have to tell you? _You _love _Harry? _You fancy him? You need him? You want him? You-'_

"For Merlin's sake! Be quiet!" She said out loud. Which made Draco wonder if she was talking to him

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't notice I was bothering you with my talking" he said getting up from the chair and walking away from her

"See what you make me do?" she whispered to herself slapping her forehead before getting up.

She didn't hurry much, she just walked behind him hoping to reach him. That's a lie, she didn't really want to reach him, but it didn't matter. She knew she had to go. When she reached him she grabbed his arm and turned him around. When he was facing her, she noticed something she had never noticed in any of her years of Hogwarts. In his no-emotions-showing-eyes, she could see a hint of sadness. She shook her had a little. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as tight as she possibly could.

_'I never knew that Draco Malfoy could get so sad' _she thought burrying her head in his chest.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry"

"No..." she looked up at him confused, "don't be. I'm not upset because of that...it actually happens to me a lot" he continued with chuckle

"What is it then? Did I do something wrong?" she said before he started walking with his hands on his pockets

"No you didn't..." she snatched a hand from his pocket and held it with her own "I need to talk to you about a couple of things" he said looking at her

With a soft 'pop' they both disapeared into the nowhere.

--

When Hermione opened her eyes again, she saw the burrow in front of her. The nasty feeling of the snake had gone away, and she just came back from muggle London. Even though her knees still shook a little when she took a step. She smiled when she saw all of the Weasleys and Harry under a tree apparently having a picnic. She walked over to them, smiling. However, they did not return the smile, especially Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello, are you having a picnic?" asked Hermione trying to sound as happy as she could

"Well, we wouldn't expect you to know" said Ginny. Hermione frowned at her friend

"Hermione, dear, where were you?" asked Mrs. Weasley sounding bitchy. **(A/N: Excuse my laguage, please )**

"I...well...I was..."

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me where were you young lady. But at least what I would expect from you is at least how long you would be away. You have no idea how worried you have had us all these past weeks! After your encounter with you-know-who, you have been acting strange! Can you please explain what has been going on your mind?" Mrs. Weasley asked

This was Hermione's time. She needed to blow Mrs. Weasley away from her life. Even though she had been like a second mother to her, she couldn't care now. She had to say something hurtful. Everyone was quiet expecting Hermione's answer.

"If you would have let me finish before, you would have known before you started attacking with all of your nonsense" those words came out of her mouth like a snake would attack her pray. The corners of her mouth started forming a smile.

--

"If you would have let me finish before, you would have known before you started attacking with all of your nonsense" Harry's mouth dropped open when Hermione said this

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Weasley said dropping the plate she had on the table

"You heard me. You are not my mother and you shouldn't be telling me what or what not to do" Hermione said simply crossing her arms

Harry couldn't see what was happening to his best friend. She was acting cold and distant. He had never heard her talk like this to an adult, especially not Mr.s Weasley. He had to do something before this got serious.

"Hermione, stop talking to Mrs. Weasley like this! I can't-"

"Silence Potter! I didn't ask for the help of The Boy Who Lived, did I?" she asked cocking her head to the side

"What has gone into you Hermione?" Ron asked her standing up from where he was sitting

"Stay out of it Weasley!"

--

"Stay out of it Weasley!" Hermione screamed to the red-headed boy

What she was saying hurt her more then it hurt them.

"What's wrong with you, Granger?!" asked Fred and George getting up as well.

"I think it's none of your business! So stay out of my way!" she said looking at them

"Hermione, can you please tell me what happened to you? Did someone tell you you're a mudblood or something?" said Ginny jokingly

But that joke did not make Hermione laugh at all. She looked at her and smiled at Ginny

"That must be funny to you Weasley, isn't it? Does it look like I'm happy being the dirty mudblood I unfortunately am?!" she screamed

She couldn't let them bother her, it was going to be harder to complete Voldemort's task.

"Hermione what are you saying? You can't be serious?" Ginny asked walking to her

"Don't get near me!" Hermione screamed withdrawing her wand from her pockets

When she did this, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George got their wands also. Hermione now had four wands pointing at her, and she was pointing one at Ginny. She smiled and put her wand down.

"I see...fine. I guess I'll be leaving now...there's...stuff I have to do" she said turning around and walking to the burrow, she felt one single tear drop from eye. She wiped it off quickly and kept walking. She knew she was being watched.

When she got to Ginny's room, she looked around for the stuff that was hers. She sat on the bed and let the tears she was holding back flowed silently.

**_Flashback_**

_"What are we doing on muggle London?" asked Hermione walking to Draco's side_

_"I need to tell you something that would be dangerous for you if anyone heard you in Diagon Alley" he said flatly_

_They walked for a while, pointing random things as they passed by. After a while of walking and some awkward silence they reached a muggle cafe. When they entered Hermione smelled coffee everywhere. They sat in a table for two and ordered a coffee. _

_"Well?" she asked worrying of what was so important that they had gone to muggle London_

_"I know you kissed Harry" he simply said_

_When he said this, Hermione's heart sinked all the way to her stomach. She looked at him worried, she didn't know what he was going to do._

_"I-I'm sorry" she said, but it sounded more like a question then a statement_

_"No it's okay, it wasn't your fault if he forced you" he said as Hermione looked up incredulous_

_"Yeah...he...he forced me" she said not looking at him, so he continued_

_"Look anyways, you did good. The Dark Lord has a task for you" when he said this the waitress came holding their coffee, and looking at them as if they were nuts._

_"What is it?" she asked watching the waitress walk away and tell her friend what they said_

_"He wants you to get out of the Weasley's 'house'" he said smiling, "he wants you to go to my house, where He is staying and the Dark Side as well" he said_

_"When does he expect me to go there" she said a little sad, but she knew there was no choice_

_"As soon as possible, hell today if you can!" he said _

_Hermione sighed and looked outside the coffee shop. Everyone looked so happy, and if they looked sad, she knew they weren't as sad as she was._

_"Fine...I'll do anything I can. But I don't know where your house is" she said looking back at him_

_"Just go to the Quidditch store in Diagon Alley, and I'll meet you there" he said getting up from his chair_

_"Sure, I'll meet you there as soon as I can" she said smiling_

**_End of Flashback_**

"Damn me!" she screamed as she remembered what happened there

She walked over to Ginny's nightstand and touched Harry's picture with her fingertips.

"I'm sorry" she whispered

--

After she gathered all of her things quickly, she went outside the burrow to apparate to the Qudditch store. She couldn't apparate inside the house, she tried but it was impossible. She was hoping the Weasley's and Harry weren't there so she could apparate without any trouble.

_'My luck' _she thought as she saw them still in their picnic table. They looked happy without her. She ignored the feeling that was growing inside her. It was a sad feeling that grew deeper and deeper by the second. When she walked past them, she felt their cold death glares. She smiled and walked faster. When she reached the tree in Her Hiding Spot, she dropped her bag and collapsed down next to it. She rested her back on the tree covering her face with her hands.

She was about to get up when she felt someone behind her. She took her wand out and turned fast around, just to see Harry with his hands up. She put her wand back on her pockets as he approached her.

"Go away, I don't want to see you" she said not looking at him

"Hermione, I don't know why you did that...but I just want to tell you that I'm not mad" he said staring at her

"Wow...you're not. I sure would be...I'm mad at myself for saying that" she said getting her bag from the floor, "but I don't take it back"

"Hermione, why are you acting like this?" he said

"Harry...all I can tell you is that things are going to change, and that it is all going to be my fault-"

"What are you talking about?" he asked her

"Don't worry about it now...you'll understand when it happens," she looked at him with teary eyes, "and before it happens I have to say I'm sorry"

She hugged him and disappeared with a 'pop'. Harry was left there, one tear falling from his eye.

She walked around in the Quidditch store, looking for something to keep her mind from Harry, but in there it was impossible. She walked over to where the brooms were and started getting interested. Just when she was getting to the best broom Draco appeared behind her. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked her holding her hand

"Yes...just a little nervous" she smiled holding his hand too

"It's okay. I'm going to be there too, so don't be too scared" he said walking out of the store

"Yes...maybe, but my last encounter with him...didn't go so well. I would like it for him not to torture me this time" Draco laughed at her comment, "Draco, I'm serious!"

"I know, I know, but he won't do anything, he needs you for his plan" he said stopping in front of her

"Wow, I feel honored" she said rolling her eyes

"Stop it, I promise you he won't do anything while I'm there" he said smiling at her

"You promise?" she smiled back and he nodded

He grabbed her hand again and with a loud 'pop' they disappeared from Diagon Alley.

--

When Hermione opened her eyes again, she was in a dark place. It was sunny and hot, the grass was mowned and green. Birds were singing far away, and the trees were tall. However, in Hermione's eyes, it was dark. She still saw the way it was, but it was the feeling that the house in front of her gave. The house was big, white and apparently had a lot of rooms. Pretty much the house any one would want.

When Hermione focused on the house, she saw a house maiden come out rather hurriedly coming out of the front door. The house maiden was obviously old, around her mid fifties.

"Hello Draco and..." she trailed off

"Hermione, Hermione Granger" Hermione said extending her hand out to shake it with the woman

"Oh! You must be the girl The Dark Lord talked about!" she said happily hugging her

"Yes, yes, now can you help her carry her bags to the room she will be staying while I go talk to The Dark Lord, Anne" Draco said when they entered the house

The house was huge, compared to any house she had ever seen. She followed Anne what it looked to the end of the house. When she was about to stop because her feet hurt of all the walking, Anne stopped and opened the door to a huge room.

"This is your room, Ms. Granger-"

"Oh please, call me Hermione" Hermione said entering the room behind her

"Okay then, Hermione, I hope you like this room. It's big enough for a girl your age, and Draco's room is just in front" she said pointing the door

"If you ever need of my help, just send white sparkles to follow me," she continued smiling, "Now let's go to the main living room...The Dark Lord is waiting for us" she said placing Hermione's bag on her bed and walking outside

Hermione and Anne walked together to the main living room. Hermione's nerves were eating her up. Her hands were shaking, and her knees too. When they reached the entrance of a room with big, black, tall doors, Anne stopped and opened the door for her. Hermione entered the dull room. In a corner where a lot of chairs, and in those chairs there was people whispering words of hatred. Bellatrix Black, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, and a whole lot more people was sitting there.

"Is that the mudblood?"

"Yes, but we must respect her, she got a positing being a mudblood"

"Was _this _what The Dark Lord was seeking for?"

"Isn't she friends with Potter?"

"All this talking about a mudblood makes me hungry" said the voice of the undeniably Crabbe...thinking it twice, it might have been Goyle.

"Oh there you are, Granger"

It wasn't a voice that said her name, it was more like a hiss. She turned around slowly to find Voldemort sitting in a throne-like chair. The chair was covered in snakes, live snakes. His eyes were closed, and his head was up as if he were smelling her scent...which he probably was. When she fully turned around he opened his red eyes and smiled a twisted smile.

"Take a seat, Granger" he hissed summoning a chair for her

She took a seat right in front of him. She grabbed onto the chair with shaky hands. He was looking at her every move. When she finished settling down, she turned to look at him. When his eyes met hers, he smiled even more.

"Oh...are you scared that I might do something to you, Granger?" he asked her and she looked at Draco right next to him

She gulped not knowing what to say. She looked back at Voldermort and simply nodded.

"Well, do not be foolish girl! I need you so you could help me bring down Potter!" he screamed but not in a mad kind of way

"All I want you to do is simple...you will go to Hogwarts and make Potter fall in love with you" he said

"But Ginny loves Harry...he's dating her" she said perhaps a little too fast, because everyone went silent. It sounded as if they were holding their breath

"You do not care if she loves him or if she does not. You have to make him fall in love with you! Love is something that you humans can't help but fall for it! So all you have to do is seduce him...and remeber you do not care what everyone says about you." he hissed

"But-but I don't know how to do that...I'm not very good with that" she said trying to find a good excuse not to do such thing

"Oh...well, in that case...you'll have to learn. In fact, you will learn a lot of stuff while you are in this house, Granger" he said calmly

"What kind of stuff...L-Lord?" she asked her lips trembling

"_Well_," he said getting up and everyone else too, "how to defend yourself...and how to seduce our Boy Who Lived...if it is in fact true that you do not know how to"

Hermione could not belive this was happening to her. Not only she had to seduce Harry, or she would probably get killed, she had to be trained to defend herself with her wand! She looked at him pace around the room, waiting for him to say something else.

"So what do you say? Are you ready to be prepared?" he asked her walking right next her

He gave her the chills as he stepped next to her. She had no other choice then to accept to do so. She was going to be trained and used like a puppet. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Yes, My Lord" he patted her in the back

"Everyone," he said turning around to face the others, "leave now! I need to talk to Granger...alone...you too Draco"

Everyone left Hermione and Voldemort alone in that dark room. When the last Death Eater left, he turned to face her fully. Her breathing started to shorten, and her hands started to sweat.

"I will use you as a spy also, Hermione...is that your name?" he asked her and she nodded

"Well...Hermione...your traning will start tomorrow at 5:30 am and it will be me training you the first day only...is that clear?" he said

She nodded and stood up from the chair. She walked over to the door, when she had her hand in the handle he spoke,

"Oh, and someone else will help you with the...seducing" he said turning away again

She opened the door and found everyone that was on the room before, standing in the wall in front of it. When she stepped out they looked at her with more hatred then before, she returned the glare and walked away.

"And _this _is what your kid likes to date Malfoy?" asked Bellatrix

"Hermione" said Draco walking up behind her and walking next to her, "Don't pay attention to those people"

"You are one of those people Draco" she said stopping in front of him

"Yes, but...but" he said but couldn't find the right words

"Look Draco, it doesn't matter now. I'm still a mudblood, and nothing is ever going to change that" she said as she started walking to her room

Draco walked right behind her trying to catch up tp her storming. He got a hold of her arm and softly turned her around and hugged her tightly. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I know it's true...but since you are on The Dark Lprd's side now...people will treat you different...you're history" he said leaning foward

"Oh and by the way...I don't think you'll have any trouble seducing Potter...even though I do not want you to" he whispered into her ear

"Whatever Malfoy" she said pushing him away from her

She walked to her room leaving Draco alone in the hallway. When she reached her new bedroom, she rolled her eyes remembering Draco's room was right in front of hers. She entered quickly and noticed that everything was in order. She walked over to a big, white, closet that was in one corner of the bedroom. She opened it carefuly and saw her not only her own clothes there, she saw clothes that she had never seen before. Like this really pretty grey sundress with white spaghetti stripes. Or these pair of shoes that she would never wear, they were jet black stilettos. She closed the closet doors and turned around.

"Hello, Hermione"

**Hello...again) I decided to leave it there...by the way...I'm sad...no one reviewed last chaptersightear rolling down I'm seriously disappointed...oh and I'm starting a new chapter for the story I Thought I Loved You... I had no idea what to do but now ideas are floating on my head, so I'll be starting on it agin)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**3...2...1...review!**

**Hermione12XOX**


	7. New bedroom, and a Draco to Deal With

**OK! So here we are for a new chapter that I hope all of you will like. And thank you all for your reviews! Oh and I am really sorry that I haven't updated! High school started so I need a lot a rest, but I won't abandon it, I promise!**

**jasmineleigh: lol Thank you! I will, don't worry!**

**Heidi191976: Thank you, you will find out pretty soon ;)**

**Lovette: Oh my God! Thank you sooo much! I will continue**

**Oh and here is for the people that don't know that I don't own Harry Potter: I don't own Harry Potter **

**Devilish chapter 7**

**New bedroom, and a Draco to Deal With**

**_Recap on Last Chapter_**

_She walked to her room leaving Draco alone in the hallway. When she reached her new bedroom, she rolled her eyes remembering Draco's room was right in front of hers. She entered quickly and noticed that everything was in order. She walked over to a big, white, closet that was in one corner of the bedroom. She opened it carefuly and saw her not only her own clothes there, she saw clothes that she had never seen before. Like this really pretty grey sundress with white spaghetti stripes. Or these pair of shoes that she would never wear, they were jet black stilettos. She closed the closet doors and turned around._

_"Hello, Hermione"_

Hermione screamed and closed her eyes. When she noticed that nothing hit her, stabbed her, or kill her, she opened her eyes to find,

"Anne! Oh God! You scared the living sould out of me!" Hermione screamed when she saw Anne, the maiden, looking at her with a weird look on her face

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear-

"Please Anne...don't call me dear" Hermione cut her off, remembering that only Mrs. Weasley or her parents called her that

"Oh, I'm sorry Hermione" she said again as Hermione nodded and walked to her bed

Hermione could still feel her heart beat, but ignored it when noticed that Anne was watching her. She smiled and Anne smiled back. Hermione took a look at her new bedroom and smiled.

"Did you do all of this?" she asked to Anne

"Excuse me?"

"Did you do all of this? As in decorating the room, I mean" Hermione asked again smiling

"Not exactly. Mrs. Malfoy was the one with the idea, I was going to decorate it anyway, but she had some great ideas" Anne said

"Narcissa did _this_?" Hermione pointed at the room

The room wasn't awful as she would have expected from Narcissa Malfoy. It was painted white with lilac touches. The desk was a soft lilac, and the room smelled like Jasmines Flowers. There were pictures Hermione didn't recognise, but looked very professional and classy. The bed was a queen sized bed, with white and lilac covers. Hermione smiled at the bedroom, but still couldn't figure out something.

"Why would she do this for me? Why did she decorate the room for a mudblood like me?"

"Well, I don't-"

"Anne, please leave the room" said a silky, but sweet voice in back of Hermione

Anne stood up immediately, and walked fast to the door. As she did so, Hermione looked at the person that had called out, but found no one...only a black silhouette. She stood up just to show some respect, not that she wanted to, and looked down. The silhouette stepped away from the darkness.

"Please, sit down, Hermione" the silhouette said and Hermione sat down quickly

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione said edging to the edge on her bed

"Yes indeed, Hermione...do you like your room?" Narcissa said coming out of the shadows

Hermione looked at the room once more, sincerely smiling. She liked the room a lot, it was beautiful and it smelled good. Hermione took a look at Narcissa before answering.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Malfoy-"

"Please...Narcissa" Narcissa cut her off with her hand in the air

"It-it's beautiful. How did you come up with all of this?" She asked getting up and walking over to the window

"Oh well, I have got to admit, I do have a great creative mind" Narcissa said smiling

"Hermione, I need to talk to you" Narcissa said as Hermione turned around with a confused look

"Yes" Hermione tried, but it sounded more like a question

Narcissa signaled Hermione to sit down in the bed, and Hermione did so. Narcissa summoned a chair and set it in front of where Hermione was sitting. There was a long pause in which Hermione and Narcissa stared at each other, before Hermione spoke.

"Is this about me dating Draco? Because if it is, I totally understand-"

"No, it is not about him." she said taking her gaze away from Hermione, "It's about your parents"

Hermione stood up furiously when she heard this. She stormed over to the window again, and Narcissa followed her.

"Hermione please listen to me"

"I won't mind if you go away" Hermione answered flatly

"Please," Hermione turned to look at her, "listen to me. I ask for just five minutes"

Hermione turned fully, so she now faced her completely.

"I want you to know that I completely disagreed with this, Hermione. That I disaproved-"

"But you let it happen, didn't you?" Hermione said feeling tears filling her eyes

"I didn't want to die, Hermione, you fully know that I'm not a pure blood" she said walking closer to her **(A/N: Just to make it a little better, please let me now if I offend you in any kind of way)**

Hermione did, in fact, knew this. She had unrevealed this a long time ago, but decided it was better to leave it as it was. Narcissa was not a pure-blood, she wasn't a muggle-born either. She was just a half-blood, but since she married the pure blood Malfoy, she was supposed to say that she was as pure blood as him.

"Well, I would have prefered dying then betraying my friends!" Hermione screamed

"You betrayed your friends too, by letting Voldemort put that damn mark on your arm!"

There was a moment of truth. Hermione knew she had done it, she knew she had betrayed her friends and The Order. Narcissa stared at Hermione with intensity as she walked nearer to her.

"Hermione, I'm here to help you in any way. I know pretty well that you were forced to accept to come to the Dark Side, and I do not want history to repeat. I'll see you tomorrow"

And with that Narcissa disappeared. Hermione collapsed on her bed with her arms extended to her arms.

"What did she mean by 'I don't want history to repeat'?" she asked herself softly

Hermione knew that Narcissa wasn't a pure-blood, but she did not know her history. Hermione closed her eyes trying to think of what possibly could be what Narcissa was talking about. How did she know that they had forced her in? How could she possibly know that they had killed her parents? This thoughts were scaring Hermione.

She stat up in her bed and scratched her head, she groaned. She knew this would not stay like this. She checked the time in the clock on the wall.

"Great, thirty past twelve" she said getting up

She walked over to the closet and opened the doors. She looked for a night gown, or at least pajamas, that she could wear over the night. She saw this really nice pajamas shorts that matched the tank top. It was black with white, and had cute touches. **(A/N: You could see this in my profile) **

She took off her clothes and tossed them to the side. She also took both of her bandages, the one in her leg and the one in her arm. Her leg was better then last time she saw it. It was starting to leave the scar only, and it, of course wasn't bleeding anymore. She smiled and grabbed her wand, she put a spell so it would scar faster. After she was done with that, she looked at her arm. She was already used to seeing The Dark Mark there, she sighed and threw the bandages away.

She put the tank top and the shorts on, and hopped onto the bed. She wondered why had all of this happened to her. Why did they let her live instead of killing her with just one course? Suddenly one thought led her to another and she got it. It had hit her head as if it were a bludger. Voldemort could have chosen Ron, but Ron would always be near Harry, and Harry was a danger for Draco. So they chose the easy target instead, and that meant Hermione.

"Bastard" Hermione said madly

She rolled over and fell asleep, dreaming about a certain witch and a certain wizard.

--

The room was filled with sunshine. There was sunshine everywhere you looked, but it was a little overshadowed by the curtains. The room was big, and still smelled like Jasmines Flowers. The bed was still there, and the girl was sleeping peacefully in it also. That girl shifted and covered her eyes with her pillow, and pulled the covers over her head.

The room was peacefully for a while, until there was a loud knock on the door.

"HERMIONE! WAKE UP!"

Hermione jumped out and fell out of bed with a loud 'thump'. When she opened her eyes, she groaned and remembered everything.

"Hermione!"

"COME IN!" Hermione screamed trying to get up...unsuccessfully

The person knocking the door came in hurriedly, and putting some stuff in the bed.

"Oh Hermione! Are you ok?" Anne said when she saw Hermione in the floor

"Yes...I'm just a little bit...down" Hermione answered jokingly

Anne laughed and helped her up. After she was done she got the clothes that Hermione left in the floor and sent them somewhere else. Hermione looked at the stuff that Anne had put before in her bed, there was a muggle gun, a bow, and arrows. Hermione furrowed her brows, and looked at Anne.

"I see, you found by yourself your pajamas" said Anne sitting next to her in a chair

Hermione looked down at her pajamas and smiled,

"Yeah...what are these things for?" she asked crawling near them

"Oh, those are for you training. Mr. Malfoy told me to bring them to you. But first you need to change into comfortable clothes" she said standing up

"I do?" Hermione asked

But Anne didn't answer, instead she went over to the closet and started ruffling around clothes. Hermione looked at her rather odd, until Anne stopped and grabbed something. She walked over to where Hermione was sitting and dropped some clothes on the bed. Hermione looked at them and there were some dancing, black shorts, and a white tee.

"You could change in here, I will be waiting outside for you. So when you finish just walk outside" Anne smiled and walked outside

Hermione waited for her to be out the door to start changing. She stood up slowly, and looked at the clock, which read 7:30. She frowned an started to change from her pajamas to the clothes that Anne left for her.

When she was done she looked around the room, and found that the stuff that Anne had placed on her bed were not there anymore. She walked outside and closed the dor behind her. Anne looked at her and smiled.

"Follow me, Hermione"

Hermione followed her through doors and hallways, sometimes looking at the paintings on the wall. Hermione could not help but think where Draco might have been right at that moment. It was not that she was worried, he could get along by himslef, it was because of how she left him hanging last night. She had dissed him, and she didn't want him to think that she didn't want him.

Well, the very truth was that she didn't care, but she was really afraid to fall for him. A thing that she dread with all her heart, but that was happening to-

"We're here" said Anne loudly breaking into Hermione's thoughts

Hermione did not speak, instead she opened the big black doors that led her to a very dark room. As she stepped inside the room the lights started to turn on one by one. At the end of the room there was a table, a silver table that had something on top of it. She walked further in and the doors closed, this made her jump at the sound of it.

"Ah...there you are, Granger" said a silky voice that made Hermione's hair stand up

She turned slowley around and had bearly enough time to duck, when a spell went right next to her. When she hit the floor she instantly drew her wand and stood up. She looked everywhere and pointed her wand as she heard herself breathing heavily.

"Who's there?" she asked her voice shaking

"_Protego!_" she screamed as she turned around and saw a course fired at her

"_Expeliarmus!_"

The spell had hit her. Her wand flew away and she fell to the floor. She hit her head and got dizzy for a second or two. She turned her head looking for her attacker. A few seconds after she heard footsteps coming closer so she tried to stand up, putting her forearms in the cold floor.

"Granger...you were doing good. Until a simple spell like _expeliarmus_was directed your way" said the voice she recognized as Voldemort's

She stood up, and rushed to her wand. She pointed it back at him just as he was pointing his. He put his wand down, but she did not. Instead, she pointed it directly at his heart...or where it should have been.

"Put that wand down Granger" he said

She did it involuntarily and it was really painful. She dropped her wand in the cold floor and looked back up at Voldemort.

"You will now start your training, and I will be watching you from that chair. The other Death Eaters will train you, and after this I want you to go see Narcissa...I sthat clear?" he asked her walking to his throne

"Yes, My Lord" she said silently

"Pick up your wand and start" as he said this Hermione didn't think twice and picked her wand up

Just when she pointed her wand to the nowhere she heard Voldemort say, "Your training starts now"

When he finished his statement she saw hex being thrown at her. She ducked down, and got the courage to try to fire at least a hex at her attacker. She got up and ran to the side of the room while throwing a spell at the attacker. One spell almost hit her but she moved away from it. She tried to move from side to side quickly to make it harder for the attacker to aim at her.

"_Expeliarmus_" she yelled while she made the silhouette of the man

The man's wand fell to the floor, and he threw his hands up at the air. She did not put her wand down, instead she walked closer to him. As she was about to step right in front of him, she heard someone clapping behind her. She turned around to see who was doing this, because Voldemort was still sitting on his throne.

She should not have turned around. As she gave her attacker her back, he kicked her back and picked his wand up. She dropped her wand and let her back onto the cold floor to relieve the pain. The attacker grabbed her wand and pointed his own at her. He stepped out of the darkness, only to show his face.

"Draco" she whispered unbelievably

"_Crucio!_" he said wincing at his own words

Hermione screamed.

She felt sick, and the sickness did not let her move. The only movement she could possibly do was to move from side to side to try to make the pain possible. She hated the feeling of the curse, and if Draco continued she felt as if she were going to die right there. She felt tears fall down her cheeks as she screamed her lungs out.

When Draco saw her in the floor crying and screaming, he lifted the curse up. He dropped his wand and ran to her. When he reached her she was in the floor crying uncontrolably. He dropped to his knees and hugged her as if his life depended on it. When she was on his arms, she hugged him back digging her nails into his back.

"I'm sorry...I...I am so sorry Hermione...I'm sorry..." he whispered into her hair rocking her back and forth

"Ahh...Draco...Could this be...I do not know...Love?" Voldemort said approaching the two in the floor

"Yes, My Lord" Draco said loudly

"Ahhh...that is a bad thing...but since you two _are _in The Dark Side, you are not going to get a punishment. Granger," Hermione looked up with puffy red eyes, "your training is done for today"

With that, Voldemort disappeared out of the room.

--

**Bonjour! Comment allez voi? **

**LOL! I started taking French in High School, so I decided to throw you some of it. If you can reply to that I'll send you a cookie...I promise **

**Well thank you for your reviews, and I hope you liked this chapter. I will update soon, most probably on weekends because of homework **

**3...2...1...review!**

**Hermione12XOX**


	8. Author's Note

_**ATTENTION: **_**i am going to movie some of my stories to another account.**

**the ones i do chose to repost will be rewritten and revised.**

**the account is: jcs12**

**i hope you guys read the stories on the other account and like them(: **

**sorry for the inconvenience if any :P**

**this is one of the stories that is going to be one of the stories revised and posted on the other account. **


End file.
